The Pants Move On
by Moonlight Enchantments
Summary: FINISHED:Its time for the Pants to help another Sisterhood in trouble. Erin, Isabella, Marianna and Hazel have been best friends forever, but they're splitting up for the first summer when some miraculous Pants come along, with a note from their old owner
1. Prologue

A/N Hi there! This is my first Sisterhood Fan fiction, but I recently watched the movie, read lots of other Sisterhood Fanfics, and now I'm really in the mood of the Pants! So please and review, kindly please! Oh and this is set in America, but I'm not American, so there may be a few mistakes, if there are I'm sorry!

* * *

Summary: Carmen, Bridget, Tibby and Lena are now almost 20, its been four years since the Pants came to them. Now they have decided they no longer need them, and that its time for the Pants to help another Sisterhood in trouble.

* * *

Lena, Bee and I were travelling up to New York to see a showing of Tibby's newest documentary. It was the beginning of Summer, and we all had different plans. But this time we had decided that they wouldn't involve the Pants.

The Pants had come to us when we were almost 16 and were spending the Summer apart for the first time. They had helped us through love, loss, starting college, finding new friends, but most importantly they had helped us keep our old ones. Perhaps it wasn't the Pants at all, perhaps it was simply what they stood for, Our Sisterhood. But in some way they were definitely magic, they fitted us all. Tall Bridget with her soccer players body, Tibby who was pretty small, Lena who is quite skinny, and me, Carmen with my typical Porte Rican body. (Yep the butt and all.)

"Wow Tibs, that was really good, they must be teaching you stuff here!" Bee said laughing, as we came out of the screening.

"I'm sure my Mom hopes so," Tibby laughed, pushing her newly dyed black hair from her face.

"Where to now?" Lena said quietly.

"It's time isn't it?" Bee asked, and they all looked at me.

Technically I had bought the Pants, and so that made it sort of up to me. "Yup, it is. We don't need them any more, and they're beginning to not fit." It was true, they were a little short on Bee, a little hard to get on for me.

"It's time then, but where are we going to take them? We can't go round looking for someone," Lena laughed.

"No, we'll leave it up to the Pants, we'll drive home, and go through where ever we feel like it, we'll find the place," I said certainly. They looked a little sceptical, especially Tibby but they piled into the car. After we had picked up our stuff from Tibby's dorm-room we headed out into the night.

"Shouldn't we sleep, no where will be open now," Bee said,

"No, I think we have to do it now, before we change our minds."

The next day we were driving through a small town, around the same size of Bethesda, when we saw a small store. Samuel's Clothes, new and used fashions.

"It sounds like a car store!" Tibby said,

"This is the place isn't it?" I nodded, we parked up in the small car park, for the store and the surrounding ones. I pulled the Pants out of my bag and checked that the manifesto was folded neatly in the pocket. I passed them round, and each of us traced over the inscriptions written. Finally they came back to me. I folded them neatly and placed them on top of a bag full of old clothes from all of us.

"The Pants equal love, love your sisters, love yourself," I said quietly. Then we bundled out of the car and headed into the shop. The woman at the desk smiled as we came in,

"Hi, can I help you?" She said, tucking her brown hair behind her ears.

"Yes, we wanted to hand these in,"

"Oh, ok thanks," She reached for the bag, and placed it behind the counter, "Anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that was it," I smiled, and we all walked out. We sat in the car for a minute in silence.

"That's that then," Tibby said,

"The Sisterhood isn't over, we just don't need the Pants any more, but someone else might, this is probably how they came to us."

"I know, it's just the memories, some of them I'd like to..."

"We still have them, but its time for the Pants to move on," I said firmly, and then I began to pull out of the car park and to drive back home, where the summer was waiting to start.

* * *

Erin Samuel walked up the front to her Mom's shop. The summer had just started and she had said she would help out until she went to England to visit her cousins on her Dad's side.

"Hey honey!" Her Mom smiled from the counter, "We just got a new load, can you sort them for me and pop them in the washer? It was weird, their were four girls, a couple of years older than you, they were really teary at handing it over, strange,"

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Erin said, pulling her brown hair into a pony tail before lifting the bag into the back to be sorted.

* * *

A/N Well this was just a prologue, to get the story started, but what do you think? I've never read one like this, but there are probably loads, I just hope that what happens in my story can be original! Please review, also I would like to know what exactly do the Pants have written on them, and the rules. I would check myself, but unfortunately, I don't have the books, they are with my friend and she won't give them back! Grr, I shall get them soon though! Whoever tells me can have the next chapter dedicated to them! In order of who tells me, (1st chapter, 1st person, 2nd chapter, 2nd person etc.) anyway, just review ok? Thank you! Oh and if anyone has an idea for a better name, please tell me! 


	2. Meet The New Sisterhood

A/N Hi there! Thanks for your lovely reviews! And thank you to gilliekitten who this chapter is dedicated to, as they were the only person to tell me the rules, thanks! Read on and review please! (Sorry if there are any mistakes on what the Pants say, I had to guess, with help from Riza-4789)

* * *

Erin was mildly curious about what could be so precious, and yet was still given away to a used clothes store. But she was more worried. She was worrying about going to England, she had never been there since her Dad had died, 2 years ago and the last time had been at Christmas, when she was about 3. Now she was 16. She was also worried because this was the first summer she would be spending without her best friends, Marianna, Isabella and Hazel. Their Dads had all worked in the same company, same department so their mums had all taken refuge from long hours together, then they were all born in the summer and had grown up together.Marianna was the oldest, then Isabella, then Hazel, and Erin was the youngest, although she was less than two months younger than Marianna.

She sighed, and began to unpack the bag. On top was a pair of worn out jeans, they were quite nice though. Then she noticed that there was writing all over them, inscriptions, _Bailey _one said, _seeing all of Kostos,_ was another there were lots more, they were all small, and quite hard to notice at first. Erin shook her head, wondering why whoever had owned them had done that. She began to check the pockets and in the left one found an old piece of paper, curious now, she opened it.

_Hi, whoever found The Travelling Pants, I bet your wondering now what crazy people used to own these, writing on them, leaving notes for the next owner. But what you don't know is that these Pants are magic. They help a Sisterhood in need, they helped us when we needed them the most. We've been through a lot together, but it's time for them to move on, and they've come to you, that means your Sisterhood needs help staying together. Use these Pants well, we hope you'll follow the rules we've all stuck to, however strange some of them may seem. And document each of your own discoveries and adventures, as we have. _

_Have fun this Summer, with the Pants and with each other,_

_Love the last Sisterhood, Carmen, Bridget, Tibby and Lena x x x_

_P.S They fit us all! And we couldn't be more different!_

After that there were a set of rules,

1)You must never wash the Pants

2)You must never double cuff the Pants. It's tacky. There will never be a time when this is not tacky

3)You must never say the word "phat" while wearing the Pants. You must also never think "I am fat" while wearing the Pants

4)You must never let a boy take off the Pants. (although you may take them off in his presence)

5)You must not pick your nose while wearing the Pants. You may, however, scratch at your nostril while really kind of picking

6)Upon our reunion you must follow proper procedures for documenting your time in the Pants.

7)You must write to your sisters throughout the summer no matter how much fun you are having without them

8)You must pass the Pants on to your sisters throughout the summer according to the specifications set down by the Sisterhood. Failure to comply will result in a sever spanking upon our reunion

9)You must not wear the Pants with a tucked in shirt or belt, (see rule 2)

and finally, "Pants equal love, love your pals, love yourself."

"How very strange," Erin said, but she folded the Pants and put them to the side. Then she finished sorting out the rest of the clothes, it was a complete mixture, and she guessed all four of the girls had contributed. When she was finished she headed out into the store. When her mum had finished serving a customer she went over to her.

"Hey Mom, I sorted the clothes, these were in there, but they have writing all over them, so they won't be of any use, can I have them?"

"Sure, I'm not sure why, but if you want some old pants with scribbles on, fashion these days, I don't know!" Her Mom laughed. "So I have to run a few errands, will you watch the store, and then you can go and meet the girls, they can sleep over if you want, not long till England after all," She kissed the top of Erin's head.

Erin watched the store for a few hours, all the time glancing at the Pants, wondering if they were about to do some sort of magic, but nothing extraordinary happened. When her Mom came back she tucked them under her arm and walked home. Then she put them on her bed, under her pillow.

"Hey Belle, can you sleepover tonight?"

"'Course Erin! When would I not jump at the chance to see you lot and eat ice-cream and popcorn before I go off to the country." Isabella pressed play on the video for her little brother, Spider man began blaring out.

"Good, I'll ring the others,"

"See Ya Baby!" Belle shouted over the opening credits, then she hung up, "Freddy, turn it down!"

"I need to watch it before we see Aunty Pauline, Mom says she doesn't even have a T.V.!" the 5 year old looked aghast, "Imagine that Belle, it's going to be so boring out there..." Belle laughed, it was so true.

Her Mom was working over the summer, as was her Dad so no-one would be around to look after Freddy or Belle, not that she needed looking after. So they were being sent off to the farm where their Dad had grown up and Aunty Pauline now lived, with her husband Joe.

"Well, we'll cope, Dad did after all!"

Marianna was beginning to pack, well throw her clothes onto her bed, when her phone rang.

"Yullo," She sang down the phone.

"Hey Mari, tis Erin, can you sleepover tonight?"

"I think I might have to, my bed has been lost under some clothes..." Marianna laughed, curling a piece of hair around her finger as she stared at the devastation that was her room, "I'll have to leave early tomorrow, to pack, I'm leaving tomorrow night!"

"Yeah, looking forward to Drama camp?"

"It's not a camp, it is a society for young actors,"

"Whatever!" Erin laughed, "See you tonight, I have to phone Hazel, her phone keeps being engaged though,"

"Ok, I'll see you all tonight! I'll bring some ice-cream!"

After trying Hazel about 50 times Erin decided to see if she was on-line, luckily she was.

Erinbaby: Hey Haze, I've been ringing you for ever!

Hazey: Yeah my Mom's still on the phone, trying to arrange for me to visit some relative, still not happening though, she has no choice but to leave me here!

Erinbaby: Lucky you! Well, lucky her, going on a cruise!

Hazey: It is their second honeymoon I suppose:-)

Erinbaby: True! Wanna sleep over tonight?

Hazey: Anything to get away from wedding plans and Mom speaking furiously in Japanese!

Erinbaby: See you later then, I must prepare!

Later that night everything was ready, almost. Her Mom had given them range of the living-room and the wide screen T.V. Erin had pulled cushions and sheets and covers from every room of the house into there to make one big pile, which they could use to grab things to make their own beds. The pizzas were in the oven and she was just running upstairs to grab pillows when the doorbell went.

"Hey Lovely!" Marianna walked in, looking stunning as always. She was quite tall with long dark red hair and green eyes, all her looks from her Irish father.

"Hi, you look great as always!" Erin smiled, "Come help me grab pillows and it shall be ready!"

They ran up to her room and grabbed the pillows off her bed, and underneath, there were the Pants.

"What are these?" Marianna asked,

"I found them in a bag of clothes today, but there's some stories behind them, we have to wait for the others though!"

They headed down into the kitchen (after throwing the pillows into the living room) Hazel and Isabella were waiting in there with Erin's Mom.

"Your here!"

"Yup, I let them in, but that is all I shall be doing this evening, the downstairs is yours, I am going to have a bath and go to bed, I shall leave you girls to it!" and with that she walked out, kissing Erin on the cheek as she went, "Night girls!"

Once she was gone they all had a quick group hug, then grabbed the newly cooked pizza and took their plates into the living room.

"What movie then?" Hazel said, grabbing a quilt and heaping it into a pile which she promptly sat on. Her black hair was tied up in a bun and she grinned at them as she took a huge bite of her pizza. Even in her baggy pants and t-shirt she still looked stunning, getting her Japanese genes from her Mom and her bright blue eyes from her blonde haired all-American Dad.

"We have something else to do first!" Erin said, and she produced the Pants. They all gathered closer, forming a circle around them.

"What are they?" Hazel said,

"If I'm not correct, I'll eat my hat, but I believe they are a pair of pants." Marianna said,

"I knew that!" Hazel said, hitting Marianna, "I meant what's so special about them, and why do they have writing on them?"

"Read this," Erin said, passing the note around the circle.

"The Travelling Pants?" Belle said, with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, and they're just what we need, something to unite us, even when we are in different parts of the world!" Erin said,

"Well, I don't know, I mean magic? Aren't we a little young to believe that?" Marianna stated.

"Not at all!" Hazel said, "Come on lets try them on, please!" And she got up and began changing into them.

"Wow, no fair, your gorgeous anyway, they can't make you more gorgeous!" Belle said,

"Well they fit, and I'm small, so if they fit you guys, that would be weird enough... and if they fit Marianna, that is magic!"

Belle tried them next, she was the curviest of them all and was taller than Hazel by a couple of inches. But miraculously they fit, comfortably as well.

"Oh look at that ass!" Hazel joked, "Marianna's turn!"

"They won't fit me, I'm too tall!" But none the less she pulled them on, and magically they fit, they even covered her feet a little,

"You look great!" Belle said, "Did I look as good as them?" She asked Erin,

"Yes!" Erin laughed, then she looked worried, "My turn right?" She was pretty skinny, with no figure what so ever, and she had found the Pants, it would be terrible if they didn't fit her. But as she pulled them on, instead of bagginess, they were comfortably tight, making it look as if she had hips.

"Wow!" Marianna said,

"They are magic!" Hazel said, dancing around the room.

Erin took them off and placed them in the middle of the girls again.

"To the new Sisterhood!" Hazel said, and they all clinked their slices of pizza.

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it, please review, new chapter coming soon because I really want to get into this story! 


	3. The Summer Begins

A/N Hi glad you like the story so far, this chapter is dedicated to kd-walker684 who has studied the books to find out more of what the Pants say, thank you! And thanks to the other reviewers!

* * *

"Oh Guys!" Erin squeaked, feeling tears welling up, "I don't wanna leave you, I don't want to go,"

"Oh Erin," Belle said, as all 3 girls enveloped Erin in a hug, "Why not?"

"They hate me and my Mom, they didn't even come to Dad's funeral, they had their own... it's going to be horrible!"

"I'm sure that was just plane fares or something, they don't hate you, or they wouldn't have invited you right?" Hazel said, producing a tissue from somewhere and wiping Erin's face,

"I don't want to go either, I'll be so bored without you guys, but that's what the Pants are for right? They'll make sure we have an ok time, it seems as if these guys did... Seeing all of Kostos? And look at all the places they went..." Belle said, studying the Pants.

"And I'll be here on my own, no-one to talk to! So I'll be sending you guys loads of letters and e-mails!" Hazel added.

"Hey we should sort out who gets the Pants in what order, shall we draw for it?" Erin said, slightly cheered up by the thought of perhaps getting the Pants first,

"No, you should have them honey! We can draw for the other turns!" Marianna smiled, grabbing a notebook from the coffee table that had been pushed to the side of the room.

It turned out that Erin would have them first, then Belle, then Hazel and Marianna last.

"Good I'll get them for my final performance!" Mari laughed, "You can all come right? My parents said they can bring everyone."

"Yeah I'll be back," Isabella said,

"Me too,"

"So we'll each have two weeks then pass them on, so we should get them twice," Hazel said

"Good, now a movie!" Marianna jumped up to grab the ice-cream she'd brought.

* * *

The next day she was off to Drama Camp, in New York, at an NYU campus (A/N This might be wrong, but I don't live in America so I'm making it up,) When she arrived, their were lots of other girls and guys around her age, all with brimming suitcases and crying parents.

She scanned the crowd, picking out likely prospects for friends. She had never had any trouble making friends, and wasn't at all shy,

"Your in Dorm 12 sweetie," Her Mom said, returning to where her and her Dad were waiting.

"Great, I'll go up there now, bye Mom, bye Dad, I'll miss you lots and lots," She said, smiling sweetly, really she couldn't wait to have the whole summer to herself, doing her favourite thing, acting, with people who shared the same tastes as her.

"I love you lots baby!" Her Mom said, hugging her tightly,

"Bye Mari, have fun, and make us proud, I know you will!"

When they had left she headed up to her room, she knew she would be sharing, but she would also be on the same corridor of lots of other girls. She got to number 12 and lugged her suitcase in, dumping it on one of the beds, then she turned to her room-mate.

"Hi, I'm Sarah," the girl, with pale blonde hair in a long plait said quietly,

"Hi, I'm Marianna!"

"We have to go to a workshop soon, can I sit with you, I don't really make friends that easily, but you look like you do."

"Sure do," Mari laughed, "And of course you can, can't wait to get a proper look at everyone,"

* * *

Erin and Belle were in the towns biggest bookshop, which actually wasn't that big at all. Belle read constantly, Erin needed a few books to take on the plane.

"That one's good," Belle said,

"Right, I think I have enough though,"

"You only have 3, I have way more than that, and I've read most of them... oh I need more!"

"Yikes Belle, are you going to have any room for clothes?"

"I don't think they're important on a farm, all I'll be doing is reading... have to escape from the boredom somehow!" She laughed,

"Yeah," Erin said, quietly,

Belle looked at her friend, "You're not still worried are you? Don't, you'll be fine, and you can phone me any time, or write, I won't have a computer... so no e-mail!"

"I'll be fine, I have the Pants after all!"

* * *

A couple of days later they were at the airport along with Hazel and Erin's Mom.

"Ok, my flight," Erin said, wrestling out of her Mom's tight hug, "You're embarrassing me Mom, I'm almost 16!"

"I know but, remember I'm only a phone call away, just phone ok?"

"I will,"

"Ok, ok, you'll be fine, you'll have a great time!"

"I know, I know, ok... bye guys," She said, "I have the Pants," She smiled, smoothing her hands over them, she had decided to wear them to get there, good luck from the beginning.

* * *

Marianna had soon found a few friends, the group she and Sarah had been put into, along with the girls from room 11 and 13, and the boys from 11, 12 and 13 of the boys dormitory.

There was Kelly and Rhona in 11, Sammy and Gladice in 13. The boys were Travis, Bobby, Gavin, Jake, Lee and Hayden. Hayden was who Marianna had an eye on, he was almost 18 and was tall, dark, handsome and moody. But Jake and Travis were quite nice too, out of the girls she got on most with Rhona and Sammy, who were quite like her. Sarah was nice, quiet like Erin, Sammy reminded her of Hazel, a little crazy, as was Travis, him and Sammy had already started goofing around.

Kelly, she didn't really like, but could put up with her, as they would now always be in a group, for nearly all the group exercises.

"So guys, what are you planning to do for your tableau?" One of the course leaders, Jamie said, coming over to the group,

"Well it's a scene from the circus, so you know we were going to do clowns and stuff," Kelly said,

"I thought we could do a behind the scenes, you know like that picture, of the clown crying... you see the fun on one side, then people in the same positions but with different expressions on the other..." Marianna said,

"That sound interesting, well I'll let you get on with it,"

"I like Mari's idea," Rhona said,

"Fine," Kelly said, obviously sulking,

"It encorporates your idea too," Mari said, trying not to cause an argument in the first week.

"I said whatever,"

"Ok then... so Hayden if you could just..."

* * *

Erin arrived at Manchester International airport and followed the crowd to collect her luggage. She managed to load the three bags onto a trolley, and she pushed it into the arrivals lounge nervously.

Waiting there were a crowd of people, one woman ran out, "Erin, is that you? Wow you've grown chick!" She had blonde hair and greyish eyes, she hugged Erin tightly, "I'm so glad you decided to come, I'm your Aunty Jane, you probably don't remember me..." Erin smiled,

"Not really,"

"It has been ages, here, Justin, get the trolley," A boy, about 15 came sullenly from the crowd and began to push Erin's trolley. She remembered her Mom telling her she had a cousin around the same age as her.

"So Justin here has just turned 15, and you're almost 16 right?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow, you have an American accent!"

"Yup, I suppose," Erin said, smiling, not really sure what else to say, of course she had grown since she was 3, of course she had an American accent. Then Justin nudged her,

"Don't mind Mum," He whispered, "She's nervous,"

"So Erin, how's your Mum, or Mom I guess," Jane said, giggling,

"She's ok, yeah," Erin could tell this would be a long holiday.

* * *

Hazel sat at her computer, no letters or e-mails yet, true Belle had left that morning, Erin yesterday and Marianna was probably busy, but boy was she bored.

Her Mom and Dad had left that morning on their cruise for their wedding anniversary And already Hazel was completely bored. She decided to log onto a chat room, to talk to someone, anyone! There was one she had gone on before, where you had little people that could move around. She went in and began chatting to a few people.

* * *

Belle and Freddy were sitting in the nearest airport to the farm. Their Aunty and Uncle still hadn't arrived to pick them up. Then a red haired woman came running in,

"Hi you two, sorry I'm late," Pauline said, "You've grown Freddy, you too Isabella!"

"Nice to see you Aunty Pauline,"

"Come on the trucks outside, Joe's waiting in there."

They lugged their luggage out (Erin had been right, Belle's were mainly books) and put them in the back of the truck. Then they all squeezed into the front, where Uncle Joe was waiting with the engine running,

"Hi, Freddy and Izzy,"

"I usually get called Belle actually,"

"Oh, that means beauty doesn't it?" Joe said,

"Oui,"

"Wha'?" He said, looking a little confused,

"I just thought you might know... oh never mind," Belle said, seeing his slightly vacant expression.

* * *

Dear Haze,

Well I'm in sunny Manchester... that's a lie, it rains all the time here! I'm staying with my Aunty Jane and her two sons, Justin and Pete, Justin is a year younger than me, and is ok on his own, Pete is 18 and I've seen him once when he came in to get changed, then he headed out again. So far, it's weird, everyone keeps talking about my Dad, and asking about my Mom. Nothing happened while I was wearing the Pants, but I shall wear them once more, and hopefully something might,

Love Erin x x x

p.s did you get that e-mail from Marianna, sounds like she's having a good time at least! I'm a little worried about her though, we'll have to keep an eye on her! Metapohorically of course!

* * *

Hiya Hazel Baby!

I'm on the farm, and yeah nothing is happening here... boring boring boring... if only I was with you then we could be bored together! The relatives are nice enough... and Aunty Pauline introduced me to the boys that help on the farm, wow are they dumb, and that is putting it lightly!ok I'm being mean, that's bad... I'll just go and read some more, I shall be finished by tomorrow, and you saw the amount of books I took!

Love you loads, Belle,

* * *

To:Hazel456, Erinbaby

From:MerryMari

Hiya, I got a bit of time on the computer, camp is great as I knew it would be! The group I'm in is really talented, (except Kelly, who is so annoying I shan't even talk about her,) and there is the gorgeous Hayden, he is so yummy I can barely breath around him... he's one of the oldest and only came here because his Mom wanted him out of the house over summer, somewhere he wouldn't get into trouble, he is always in trouble with the cops apparently how cool! He is so bad, and gorgeously moody! I can't wait to have the Pants, I wonder if you can guess why?

Love Mari,

P.S Tell Belle everything, I would, but she doesn't have a computer out there does she?

* * *

A/N So, the summer has started, and you are getting to know the Sisterhood more, do you have any ideas of what might happen? Even I am not sure, although I have a slight idea for some of them! Please review, and then I can update as soon as I did for this chapter! 


	4. Erin finally meets her Gran

A/N Hey thanks for the reviews, I'm at work experience this week, so I have lots of free time to plan my stories, and this is my favourite! Hehe, I know I should update my others, but I really want to get into the juicy bits of the story!

* * *

Belle was sitting in her bedroom in the farm, reading another book. It had been almost a week here now, and she was really missing the girls and her boyfriend, Russell. They had been going out for about 6 months and everyone said they were sweet together. He had brown her, a little darker than hers and was pretty tall. She decided to write him a letter,

Hi Russ, its Belle, remember me?

Well I remember you, its the only thing that keeps me going (apart from the girls obviously, have you seen any of them?) I'm so bored here, there is no-one here, and definitely no-one for you to worry about!

Love you lots, write me soon!

Belle x x x

* * *

Actually at that moment Russell was just about to bump into Hazel. She had been chatting to a group of people on the chat room, and was getting to know them well. That's when it hit her, of course she didn't _know_ them. It was nice to have someone to talk to, but she needed to get out. She changed into a knee-length skirt and flowery top, leaving her black hair loose. Then she headed out, nowhere in mind.

In the video store she met Russell, Belle's Boyfriend, and a good friend of Hazel. They had known each other since kindergarten.

"Russ!" She said, leaping into his arms and kissing him on the cheek, "Finally someone I know!"

"Wow, glad to see me then?" He laughed,

"'Course I am! I've been so bored!"

"Oh thanks!"

"You know what I mean," She smiled, "So what are you up to? Have you heard from Belle?"

"Not yet, she'll probably be posting a letter though, takes so much longer than e-mail!"

"Yeah," Hazel sighed, "Wanna go and see a movie?"

"Yup, sure, actually Haze, there's a bit of a party tonight, wanna go after the film? Pizza's on me!" He said, pushing his hair behind his ears.

"Ok, if there's pizza involved!"

* * *

Erin was brushing her shoulder length hair before going down to breakfast. She was taking longer than usual because... well because there was nothing much else to do, and it was awkward around her, family. Finally she went downstairs, she was wearing the Pants again, because she only had another week of them left.

"Hi Erin," Justin mumbled from his bowl of Coco Pops, he was wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts and his dark blonde hair was dishevelled. He had obviously just got up.

"Hey," She smiled, and got herself a bowl of the chocolatey cereal. Justin was nice, normal in fact in this weird world of forgotten relatives.

"We're goin' Gran's today I think,"

"Oh," In the whole week she'd been in Manchester her Aunty had put off her going to see her Grandmother, her Dad's mum. She wasn't really sure why.

A few minutes later Jane bustled into the kitchen,

"Come on J, hurry up, we have to go to Gran's for Erin to meets her!" She smiled at Erin, nervously.

Erin was glad she had put on the Pants today, she had a feeling she would need them.

Before they left, they ran into Pete and his friend who Erin had seen a few times, Danny.

"Pete, we're going to Gran's ok?"

"Uh huh," Pete mumbled in his monosyllabic way. Danny smiled at Erin as she passed. If she hadn't of been so nervous she would have fainted, Danny was pretty gorgeous, he had blonde hair and green eyes.

They got to her Gran's in a taxi, as it was a little bit away. They went in, and Justin smiled encouragingly.

"Mum, me and Justin are here," they entered a living room, in which an old woman with small glasses and grey hair sat,

"Oh Jane, how is my big Grandson!" She smiled,

"And Erin's here too,"

"Who?" She said, frostily, glancing at Erin where she was standing near the door.

"Erin, David's daughter, from America, your Grand daughter,"

"I don't have a grand daughter, nor do I have a son." The old woman said firmly, Erin felt tears welling up, why was she being so horrible,

"Mum, I..." Jane said, trying to fix the situation which Erin felt was unfixable.

"Jane, I told you, David is nothing to me, neither therefore is this girl."

"Well that's fine, because I want nothing to do with you either, you or any of this stupid group of people you try to call a family!" Erin screamed, the tears welling over and down her cheeks, she ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her. She ran and ran until she came to a park, there she sat on the grass and just sat crying. It was then she realised she didn't know where she was.

* * *

A/N Sorry this is slightly shorter, but I wanted to end it there, and also I have things to do! Hehe, please review! Pretty please! 


	5. A Knight in Shining Armour

A/N Hey thanks for all the reviews, I only updated yesterday and got 4 reviews for that chapter (and one for the previous one) lucky me! Thanks for reading!

Riza-4789- I speak British? Hehe that's funny! But thanks, and yeah they do have English accents!

Ghilliekitten- you shall find out why, although I'm not sure when hehe!

Coolmauraders- 2 reviews! Hehe, poor Erin indeed! Aw, you found out my plan... or have you? Read on to find out! Lol

Pyrohottie- Well I'm updating! Thanks for your review!

* * *

Erin sat on the grass verge, simply crying her heart out. She just wanted to go home, there she had friends and a family that wanted her. Sure it was only her and her Mom but they were happy. She had never been very confident, and now she had know idea what to do, or who to ask. Then a shadow fell over her,

"Erin?" A slightly familiar voice asked, "Is that your name? Are you ok?"

She looked up and saw Danny, Pete's friend standing above her, "I don't think so," She snivelled.

"You want me to take you back?" He looked at her with a small frown, he obviously had know idea why she was here or why she was crying,

"No way, I'm never going back there,"

"I'm sure they're worrying about you," He sat down next to her,

"I don't think so, they're probably glad to get rid of me,"

"You gonna tell me what happened?" He said in his cute British accent,

"I... ok, well I went to see my Dad's Mom today..."

* * *

Marianna and Rhona were paired up today, they were meant to be doing an act from "A Midsummer Night's Dream," but were mainly gossiping.

"So I can not believe Kelly, she is so annoying, I think I may hate her!" Mari said, rolling her eyes exasperatingly.

"I do agree, but what can we do? Anyway what about you and Hayden, you think he likes you?"

"I don't know, I hope so, I've never really had this before, guys are usually all over me!"

"What like Lee?"

"Oh yeah, poor guy, never gonna happen! Sorry to him and everything, but no thanks!" She said, laughing,

"I like Jake, and I've made it obvious, but he's either daft or not interested! I don't know which I would prefer!" Rhona said, joining in her laughter,

Hayden came over to them, "This is stupid, the girl is so snively,"

"Yeah I know," Mari said, even though it was actually one of her favourite plays.

"So what you two doing tonight? You up for going out?"

"Are we allowed to do that?" Rhona asked

Hayden scoffed, "No, of course not, but who cares? Or you too scared?"

"I'll come," Mari said, beaming at him, "I need a bit of fun!"

"Right cool Mary-Anne,"

"It's Marianna,"

"Right, whatever, so you coming too?" He nodded in Rhona's direction

"I suppose so," She said doubtfully,

"I'll ask some of the others," Hayden said and wandered off to a couple of other people.

"I'm not sure about this," Rhona said,

"Come on, don't be a wimp, it'll be fun!" Mari said, feeling like she was in a film or a book.

* * *

Erin and Danny were still sitting on the grass in a park in who-knows-where. They had been there for a while now, just chatting. Danny had been sympathetic when Erin had told him what had happened, and was giving his opinions.

"Did they have a falling out?"

"Not that I know of, but I wouldn't know would I? I never get told anything!" He put his arm around her shoulders as she began to sob again.

"It's ok, look I really should take you back, you need to, you know get your stuff at least if your going home, but I don't think you should, you should sort stuff out,"

"I can't!"

"I'll help if you like, how about I take you back now, and I'll take you out tomorrow, and we can sort out a plan? I'll treat you to lunch!"

"I suppose so," He stood up and helped her to her feet, they walked along the unfamiliar streets in a comfortable silence, Erin was thinking about what she was going to do when she got back.

They got to the house and only Justin was in,

"Mum's out looking for you, I better phone her!" He said in a rush, then he ran to the phone. Erin went straight upstairs to her room, giving Danny a quick peck on the cheek before she went.

She lay on her bed, and knew she was all cried out. She eventually fell asleep as she heard voices downstairs.

* * *

Belle was bored again. Well again didn't really fit as she had never stopped being bored. She was now reading in the barn, Freddy was jumping off a haystack, he had been doing that for hours, and was chatting constantly. Belle had just managed to drown it out.

"I'm so bored Belle, Belle, are you listening to me? Can we go home yet? I can't wait to go back to school because then I don't have to be here!" Freddy rambled in the way only little kids can when no-one is talking to them. "Aunt Pauline says that Nick should be back in a few days, he helps here too, but he was at college."

"Oh that's so interesting Freddy," Belle muttered, "He'll be as stupid as the rest of them no doubt."

* * *

Hazel and Russell were just leaving the party, it had been pretty boring, but she had had fun getting to know Russell again.

"I've missed you, you know, you never come round any more, I only see you when your with Belle!"

"Yeah, I guess, you know drifting..." He said, smiling, "I am sorry though, but you know..."

"Uh huh," Hazel said, giggling, "I think I might have had a little too much to drink!"

"At least your parents aren't here, your Dad would kill me! Remember that time when..."

* * *

A/N So in this chapter we have heard from everyone, a little, don't worry more will come to the other girls (i.e. Hazel and Belle) but Erin has the Pants and Mari has a storyline that needs a lot of introduction! Mwahaha you don't know what it is! I have planned so much of this out already in my mind, because I'm bored at work experience! So daydreams away! (sometimes about Nick, who you don't know yet! Although the name is the same as someone at work experience... hehe!) Please review! 


	6. Cola, Diet Cola AND Cherry Cola!

A/N Yeah I am British, but I just never thought that I _spoke _British, anyway, thanks for the reviews! Oh and I think reading in a barn would be fun too, but seeing as her books are nearing the end, you can imagine the panic right? Hehe, hope you like this chapter! (By the way, I think I contradict myself with times, but I want the story to move on and it has to happen around the Pants and they can only wear them so many times,)

* * *

"Erin, Danny's here for you," Justin said, peering around the door of her room,

"Thanks, I'll be right down," She finished addressing the package and bounded down the stairs, and the blonde haired God was standing in the hall, he smiled up at her and she almost tripped on the stairs. Now she wasn't in such a state she could fully appreciate his good-looks, and he was taking her out to lunch!

"Is it ok if we mail this?"

"Yup, sure," He said, and opened the door for her.

* * *

Dear Belle,

Here is the Pants, and I'm not so sure that they're magic now, but I shall come to that later. I have written this to everyone, but via e-mail, so I thought I would put everything down in a letter to you! So I wore the Pants when I arrived, and nothing really happened, (I didn't die on the Plane so I guess that was good!) so I wished something would, and boy did it! I wore them when I went to see my Dad's Mom, and she, she just told Jane that I wasn't her Granddaughter and that she didn't have a son. In front of me! It was horrible, so I ended up screaming at her and running out, only to get lost in Manchester! Luckily one of Pete's friends, Danny (who by the way is totally gorgeous) walked past and showed me the way back, and now he is taking me out to lunch to plan a strategy!

So I hope the Pants have better luck for you, I'm sending my love with them,

Erin x x x

* * *

Belle put down the letter from her friend and pulled out the Pants. No matter what Erin thought Belle knew the Pants had some magic in them, they had to, she had that morning ran out of books. Even if something bad happened, at least something would happen, no she didn't want that really, or did she? She wasn't sure, she had never been so bored. Reading was great, but two weeks of nothing but reading was wearing thin. Freddy was already moaning at her to take them home, and they still had weeks here left!

She brushed her waist length brown hair and quickly braided it. Then she pulled on the Pants and a plain blue t-shirt. Finally she put on some sneakers and headed downstairs. Aunt Pauline was making sausages and bacon, as usual. She helped herself to toast (she never ate much in the morning) and sat down. Freddy came rushing down, and plonked down into the seat next to her.

"So what are you two doing today? I could take you into town if you wanted Isabella?" Pauline said,

"What about me?" Freddy wailed,

"Your uncle wanted you to help him with the tractor!" Pauline said, winking at Belle, "So what do you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose so,"

* * *

Marianna was definitely not up to her usual standard. The last few nights she had been out with Hayden, and each night someone else came as well, but it was only her and Hayden that had been out every night. And now it was catching up to her, she was so tired, she had a headache and her eyes were red and blurry.

"How was last night?" Sarah asked,

"OK," Mari groaned,

"Who went?"

"Me, Hayden, Travis and Rhona... when do we have workshops?"

"Now really, so I guess you better get out of bed,"

Marianna groaned and rolled over, pulling the cover over her head, "I'm not well!"

* * *

Belle was in town. Well it wasn't really a town, it was a dusty street with a garage, a post office, a bar and a few houses. Oh the garage had a little shop attached to it, that sold refillable cardboard cups of Cola, diet cola and cherry cola, among other "exciting things."

At that minute she was sitting on a fence, drinking her cherry cola. She finished it and went into the store to collect her refill. She was filling it up, really having the time of her life, when she heard the door opening. She turned to pay for the drink and somebody, the person who had just came in, walked into, causing her to spill the Cherry Cola all over her shirt, and a little on the Pants.

"Do you mind!" She shouted in his direction, but he simply turned and raised an eyebrow. She stood there, shocked as he paid for his petrol then walked past her again. Then he turned as he reached the door, focusing his brown eyes on her.

"You should be more careful," He said with a smirk, then he walked out. Belle could only stand there open-mouthed.

* * *

Erin and Danny were having a great lunch, he had taken her to a little café and they had ordered Jacket potatoes, with numerous toppings. He had also helped her plan what to do,

"So, I go back, and first off, try to find out why she could be so angry, erm, how?"

"Well, ask I guess," He said smiling and shrugging, "I'm not really an expert in family feuds, my family's all pretty close really!"

"I'll find a way, I guess I need the Pants though,"

"The Pants?"

"Yeah, what I was wearing yesterday, the jeans with writing on?"

"Oh, erm, yeah I remember,"

"Well it's a long story, but they link me to my friends, my best ones... and it's silly really, but they're supposed to be magic, I guess they are, because they fit us all. Anyway they are meant to help us through, and even though I got off to a bad start with them, I'm hoping the second time round they'll be better..."

"So, magic jeans, I'll just nod and pretend like I know what your going on about!" Danny said, laughing.

* * *

Belle stormed back along the road to the farm, it was actually a couple of miles, but her anger carried her through. Her shirt was ruined, and the Pants would now always have that stain on the left hand pocket. That stupid guy, who did he even think he was, saying it was her fault. He was only a couple of years older than her as well, it wasn't like he was an adult, although he obviously thought himself as one, smug as he was.

She stormed into the farm kitchen, to an astonished looking Aunt Pauline,

"I thought I was coming to pick you up in a couple of hours? Oh, what's happened to your t-shirt?"

Just then Freddy came running in, "Look, here's my sister, Belle. Belle, this is Nick," And as Belle turned she saw the guy from the store facing her, she scowled up at him.

"I think we've met," She said, scathingly, taking in his bleached blonde hair with its bits of brown and black, his height, his brown eyes and finally the overalls she hadn't noticed him wearing.

"So, this is the famous Belle?" He said, smiling smugly.

* * *

A/N That was a little predictable right? Or maybe it wasn't, anyway I hope you liked the chapter, more coming soon, although I have to work on my combined fanfiction first (which I hope you'll read, but you don't HAVE to) Anyway, review and I'll write more! 


	7. Dancing Teenagers and Cheap Beer

A/N Hi there! It's a new chapter! Yey! I've been thinking loads about this story, but I needed to do some other stuff first (like write my joint fanfiction) but now I'm updating! I feel a little guilty for not updating any of my other stories, but this is the best at the minute, the one people like the most really! And the one I like the best hehe! Hope you like this chapter, thanks to coolmarauders and Riza-4789, and alayna who reviewed the first chapter! C.m- What part didn't you get and I'll explain it, Riza- you shall soon find out about Nick, and Alayna- thanks for the rules!

* * *

"Aunt Jane, I need to talk to you," Erin said, walking into the living room confidently.

"I thought you might want to, but first, how was it with Danny... I didn't know you knew each other," Jane said, looking a little confused,

"Yesterday, he found me and brought me back,"

"Oh," She nodded, "Well he's a nice guy,"

"Yeah," Erin said, smiling, twisting her brown hair around her fingers. "Anyway, enough about Danny, I need to know, why?"

"It's a long story, I'm not sure now is the right time," Jane said, looking at her lap,

"When will be then?"

"Good point." She sighed and patted the spot of the sofa next to her, "Come and sit down." Erin went to sit, "Your Dad went to college in America, you know that right? Well he was meant to come back, to help our Dad run the family business, that's the whole reason he went."

"Yeah, so?"

"He met your Mum, and decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He came back, to talk to our parents. My dad, your Granddad, was a strict man, and he lost it with him. He hit him, so David left, without another word. He said nothing to mum. He kept writing to me, he told me what was happening in America, about joining the new company, about marrying your mum, but I never wrote back. I was scared of Dad. None of us were allowed to mention David. Then you were born, and I told Mum, when Dad was out. She just nodded, but I could see her expression, she was pleased, obviously, but more than that she was upset because she knew she would never get to meet you."

"But she did, we came over here when I was three!"

"Yes, Dad died, when you were two and I wrote to your Dad, he came over, with you and your Mum, I thought Mum would be happy, but she has this old fashioned thing, respecting and honouring your husband, and she wouldn't talk to any of you. Then your Mum tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't have it. And you never came back, David stopped writing to me. Then I got the letter from your Mum telling us about the accident. I wanted to come to the funeral but Mum wouldn't have it, she said she didn't have a son."

"So why did you bring me over here? When you knew this would happen!"

"I... I thought seeing you, grown up, might help, I was stupid and wrong,"

"You used me as an experiment," Erin said,starting to get outraged again, this woman cared nothing about her feelings.

"No, Erin, that's not what I wanted, I was stupid, but I... I'm sorry," Erin just shook her head and walked out of the room, leaving her aunt on the sofa with her head in her hands.

* * *

Belle was pacing around the barn, she had worn the Pants again, because she needed to. These sure did make things happen alright. She had seen Nick that morning again, and he had just laughed at her, while she scowled at him. She had never despised someone so much. Suddenly the barn doors opened. Nick walked in, overalls and all.

"Hey, you still wearing those pants?" He said, smirking, as usual.

"What of it,"

"Well, you know, why do they have writing on them? It's a little... weird isn't it?"

He had NOT just dissed the Pants had he? There was no way... "_What _did you just say?" She said, quietly, feeling anger bubbling up inside her.

"Those pants, they're a bit weird, with the writing an' all." Before she knew it, Belle was flying across the barn, smack into him, ramming him to the ground. She stood up, dusted herself off, leaving him on the ground, open mouthed in shock.

"Don't diss the Pants!" She said, and she walked out with a smug grin on her face.

* * *

Erin was sitting on her bed when Justin came in.

"Hi,"

"Hey J, you alright?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you that!" He smiled, and sat down next to her. She realised he looked a little like her dad. A lot in fact.

"You look like my dad," She stated, pointing to a picture of him and Aunt Jane when they were teenagers.

"Yeah, my mum always says so. When Gran isn't there of course." He smiled again, but Erin could tell he was a little worried,

"Are you ok? Your not worried about family issues? Because it will be ok, eventually, I hope anyway," Erin didn't know when she had realise this, but she knew it was true.

"No, I should be but no, I'm worried about Pete, he didn't come back last night, but I didn't tell Mum, he would usually be back by now though, but he hasn't been in."

"We should look for him, I'll call Danny!" Erin said, getting up quickly.

* * *

Dear Hazel,

I wasn't sure who else to write to, but I need to write, I am so annoyed! Angry! And yet I feel very smug! Let me explain, yesterday, while wearing the Pants (I'll send them soon, only a week and a bit to go, lucky you!) this guy bumped into me. Spilling my drink all over me, (a little got on the Pants) it then turned out that this ignorant pig, was Nick, a guy who works at my Aunt's farm! So he is being all smug and ignorant today, and I was about to lose it, when he came into the barn and insulted the Pants. So I did loose it. I smacked into him and he ended up on the ground, it was great! Totally exhilarating! Stupid idiot that he is!

Love Belle,

p.s say hi to Russ for me, you two have been hanging out right? I'm glad, I thought I was getting in the way of your friendship!

* * *

Hazel was showing the letter to Russ, who was laughing.

"That is totally Belle, I can't believe she smacked him though!" Hazel said, laughing too.

"I can! She hit me once you know! It was quite funny."

"We'd better be off!" They were going to another party, Hazel was so glad they'd bumped into each other, it was definitely nice getting to know him again.

Russell was wearing jeans and casual top, and Hazel was wearing a dress over jeans combo, they linked arms and walked through the neighbourhood to Russell's friend's house. Already there was music pumping and teenagers dancing as they walked in.

* * *

Marianna was also dancing, she was at a club with Hayden, Gavin and Bobby. Gavin and Bobby had each sat down, chatting to girls but her and Hayden were still dancing and drinking their cheap beer.

She wound in close to him, smiling up at him. "This is fun right?" She shouted,

"Yeah, you're hot you know!" He laughed,

"Thanks," She said, wiggling her eyebrows. Now, he will totally kiss me, she thought, but he just carried on dancing.

* * *

Erin, Justin and Danny were cruising the streets in Danny's car. They were all keeping an eyeout for Pete.

"Try Julie's," Justin said,

"They split up," Danny stated,

"Shit," Justin cursed, Erin could see him racking his brain for a place his brother might be.

"Don't worry J, we'll find him, maybe we should tell Aunt Jane."

"He would kill me," Justin said, but Erin knew he was considering it.

"There he is," Danny said, swerving round a corner. They all jumped out and Justin shoved Pete, who was casually walking down the street. Danny grabbed him,

"Whoa, what's up little bro'?" Pete said, smiling dazedly,

"Where've you been man?" Danny said, "You didn't go home last night,"

"Yeah I was with Kate, hey Erin!" He smiled at her.

"You are an idiot!" Justin said, pulling away from Danny and walking back to the car.

Erin followed him and they got in the back. Danny was driving back when Pete said to him,

"So you're friends with my brother as well as my little cousin are you now Dan? People'll be talking about you,"

"Shut up," Danny said,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erin said, leaning forward.

"Dunno about in America, but here its illegal, you're under 16!" before Erin had a chance to say anything, Danny pulled up quickly.

"Get out now,"

"Hey I was only joking!"

"Just get out Pete," Pete looked at him, but Danny continued to stare forward. He got out, and waved at them as they drove off.

* * *

A/N Ok that chapter is over, did you like it? I hope so, please review because I love to get them! The next chapter will skip forward in time, and will be interesting for the other girls! I know exactly what is going to happen with Hazel and Marianna, but because they don't have the Pants yet, it can't happen yet! Damnation! Review please! 


	8. Storms and Confusion

A/N Hey I know no-one has reviewed yet, but I really wanted to write this chapter! I might, however, wait until someone reviews until I post it up! This is mainly going to be a Belle chapter, but I'll put a little bit of the others in it too, I think... (Make sure you have read the last chapter, I changed the rating by accident so I'm not sure if you knew about the last chapter!)

* * *

Belle finished her letter to Hazel and ran downstairs to give it to her aunt. But Nick was standing in the kitchen, getting a glass of water. 

"Do you know where my Aunt is?" Belle said,

"No, I don't," Nick said, just looking at her.

"What?" She said,

"We need to talk... but perhaps somewhere where there isn't so many... knives," He said, walking out the back door, Belle followed, angry at herself for smiling at his joke.

They stood in the dusty yard, next to the barn, just looking at each other. Both tried to speak but neither did, for at least five minutes.

"What do you want to talk to me about then?"

"Why you hate me so damn much, why do I get to you so much that you get all... violent." He stated,

Belle began to deny it, but realised it was true, he did get to her, for reasons she didn't know. "I'm not sure,"

He nodded, "Me either."

"In the store, you had never met me, and you were so, rude."

"No but I'd met your brother, he told me what you thought of me."

"I..." Then she remembered her conversation with Freddy in the barn, _He'll be as stupid as the rest of them no doubt. _And Freddy had a way of twisting her words. "I didn't mean that..."

"You hadn't met me, and judged me, I hadn't met you, and I judged you," He laughed, "I never do that,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but you did act so..."

"An apology, from you, not what I expected,"

"Why?" She said, back on guard, she'd just been softening to him and then he said that, he riled her on purpose.

"I just... I don't know why I said that."

"Or why you said that about the Pants either I guess?" Belle said, shaking her head. "You are getting to me on purpose!"

"I don't mean to I..." He shook his head too, "I don't understand you, everything you say makes me want to get at you, you confuse me..." And with that he walked off.

"Damn it!" Belle muttered, and she walked up to her room.

* * *

"Marianna, you coming out tonight again gorgeous?" Hayden said, as they waited in the lunch que. 

"Yup sure," She flashed her best smile,

"Good!" He bent down and kissed her, pushing her against the wall, she kissed him back, in front of practically everyone in the lunch hall!

"Break it up you two, please!" A leader said, coming over. Hayden just grinned at him.

* * *

A week later Belle was lying on her bed, trying to write to Erin, to tell her about Nick. But she didn't know what to say, she really didn't understand why he got to her so much, why on earth did she care? And why did she feel guilty. It had been a week since their conversation and she hadn't talked to him since. They had both been in the same room, and she had tried to talk to him, but didn't know what to say. She thought he had done the same thing. And now she felt guilty. 

She pulled on the Pants, tomorrow she would send them on to Hazel. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a braid down her back, then she put a woolly jumper (knitted by her Grandmother) over her t-shirt. She laced up her "sensible" boots and headed downstairs.

"Have you seen Nick?" She asked Her Aunt,

"No, I think he's working somewhere on one of the further fields, why?"

"I think I need to talk to him,"

"Well he'll be back soon, the rain's getting heavier,"

"No, it can't wait," She said to her confused looking Aunt, "I'll be back soon," She walked out into the rain. The dust was forming mud now and the ground was slippy. She was getting wetter by the minute. Her hair was soaked and drips ran down her face. She carried on walking though. She passed her uncle and some of the farm boys, all running for cover. But she kept walking through the rain, along the muddy path. She soon saw Nick, bending over a barbed wire fence, pliers in hand.

"Nick!" She shouted, and he turned to her.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted, over the noise of the rising wind,

"We needed to talk," Lightning flashed, illuminating them.

"Go back to the house, the storms getting worse,"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine," He smiled, "I just need to finish this,"

"Don't be stupid, you can hardly see anything!" Lightning flashed again, joined by thunder, the storm was almost above them. She looked and could see the forks of lightning flashing out across the sky. It was amazingly beautiful in a way.

"I see your wearing those pants again!" He smirked,

"Shut up!" She said, shoving him gently. He laughed and grabbed her wrists as he stepped back. Then her foot slipped through the mud and she leaned on him for support. But he slipped in the mud and began to fall, scraping his chest and side on the barbed wire on his way down.

"Shit," He muttered, getting up, and looking at his torn t-shirt,

"I'm so sorry!" She said, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I think so!" He laughed, and the rain got harder, they were both soaked to the skin, "Come on, there's a barn over here," He took her hand and they ran through the rain to an old barn, laughing. He smiled at her as they entered the wooden shack, that was at least dry, and reasonably warm. He pulled off his ruined t-shirt and layed it on some hay to dry. There were big gashes curving over his chest and down onto his side.

"Nick!"

"I'm ok," He began taking his jeans off, at her expression he laughed, "You better get out of those clothes or you'll catch pneumonia!" He layed his jeans next to his t-shirt, and Belle did the same with her clothes, taking extra care with the Pants. She checked them and luckily the writing didn't seem to be smudged anywhere. Soon they were sitting on hay bales in just their underwear. She took her t-shirt and went over to the door, quickly holding it outside until it was soaked. Then she twisted the excess out and sat next to Nick.

She gently rubbed it over the gashes on his chest, and glanced up at him. He was looking down at her, and he seemed a little confused.

"It needs to be clean," She said

"Why do you get to me so much?" He said, then he pulled her closer to him with one hand and with the other tilted her chin up to him.

"I don't know," She breathed, and he leaned down and kissed her, deeply. She traced her hands over his wet back and chest, as he did to her. She pulled away and undid her hair, then she began wiping his scratches again. And again he he pulled her closer to him. This time she dropped the rag of her t-shirt.

* * *

A/N Well were you expecting that? What do you think? Poor Russell ey? I so enjoyed writing that chapter and it has to end there, but I think I shall start writing the next one, so as soon as you review there will be loads of chapters ready! So, I decided I would upload this, as I was looking for my story, and I couldn't find it! It was wierd! Anyway please review! the next chapter is ready and waiting!

Aha! I found whyI couldn't find it! I had put it at a higher rating by accident, so maybe that's whyI didn't get any reviews... I think that rating is ok, don't you?


	9. Some Old Faces

The rain had stopped a while ago, but Belle and Nick were still lying in the hay. Belle had never kissed someone like she had kissed Nick. She didn't know what had happened. She had heard that storms were a time of clarity, in the midst of confusion. She got up, and put on the Pants.

"I have to go,"

"Belle, I... you... stay here, we need to talk," Nick said, getting up and grabbing her hand,

"No, Nick, I really have to go," She felt tears pricking at her eyes. She pulled on her t-shirt, it was still blood stained.

"Please, we have to talk..." She pulled away from him and walked to the door of the barn, there she turned.

"No Nick, I have a boyfriend, I'm sorry." And she walked home, leaving him standing in the barn.

* * *

Dear Hazel,

Here are the Pants, well I don't know if you heard what happened to Erin? Not so good, and me? Not so good either. I hope they're ok, there is a small stain, but they recently got soaked in a storm, I think the writing is ok. Oh Haze, I don't know what to do, I'm so... confused and alone. I am a terrible person, I kissed someone while wearing these, and not once did I think about Russell. But I didn't just kiss him, I really kissed him. It was one of the most romantic things in my life, and it was with the wrong person. I can't believe I did it. Please don't tell Russell, I need to tell him the whole story first.

Love Belle,

* * *

Hazel grabbed the package and ripped it open, pulling out the Pants and putting them on straight away. She vaguely saw Belle's letter as she was rushing out, but she was already late so she decided to read it later on.

"Come on, we'll be late!" Russ said, leaning on the horn as she climbed in.

"Sorry, I had to put the Pants on!"

"Ah the Pants, cool, Belle sent them?"

"Yeah, she sent a letter too, you want me to go get it?"

"No, we'll be even later then!" He laughed. They were going to a fireworks display. They drove into the car park just as they started.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Hazel said, leaning against Russell as they watched them from the car.

"Not as beautiful as you," He said, quietly.

"What?" She said, sitting up straight and looking at him.

"Look Hazel, I... I... didn't mean I just..." And he bent forward and kissed her. And to her own surprise she kissed him back. Then she pulled away.

"Russell, what are we even doing?" She said, and she got out and ran.

"Hazel! Wait!" He shouted after her, but she carried on running, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Erin hadn't seen Danny since they had found Pete. She and Justin had been hanging out, he had taken her to some parties with his friends. But they were all younger than her. And she couldn't get Danny out of her head.

"Erin, I'm going out ok?" Jane said,

"Yeah ok, Justin's out as well right?"

"Yes, is that ok? I won't be long, you can just watch t.v. Or something?"

"Its fine Aunty Jane,"

"Ok then."

* * *

Marianna and Hayden were out again, on their own this time. They had spent most of the night making out. Marianna was so pleased, it was just as great as she'd imagined it. Everyone was jealous of her, especially Kelly. She couldn't wait to get the Pants, she had about two weeks now, she knew they should be with Hazel now. She felt a little guilty, she hadn't replied to any of the girls letters or e-mails, but she was out every night and was too tired to do anything in the day. The leaders were beginning to get pretty annoyed actually, but it didn't matter.

* * *

Hazel just kept running, through the crowds of people watching the fireworks. The she banged straight into someone. It was a woman, she was about 20. She had bright yellow hair, and was standing with a good-looking guy, a couple of years older than her.

"Are you ok?" She said, "Hey! It's you!" She grinned dopily.

"Wow, those are the Pants right?" The guy said, also smiling at Hazel,

"Hi, I'm Bee, Bridget, from the original Sisterhood, and this is Eric, my boyfriend," She smiled, then looked closely at Hazel, "Are you crying, hey what's happened?"

"I don't know," Hazel spluttered, Bee pulled her into a hug,

"Tell me everything, think of me as a substitute sister!" She laughed,

* * *

A/N Sorry this was short, but I wanted it to end there, with a substitute sister! Shall I tell you my thinking? Ok I wanted Hazel to run into one of the old Sisterhood, and I decided it should be Bee for 2 reasons, 1) She has experience in having hard times with the Pants and 2) I am a big Bee and Eric fan, and I just wanted you all to know that they are totally together! Hehe! Please review and tell me what you thought! 


	10. Belle's back

A/N Thanks to my reviewers, Ruby: you reviewed by e-mail mwa lylas! VinnyRoxyFrankie (etc): Thanks for reviewing, glad you like this story, and glad you liked the Pentacle and Athame, there is a 3rd (The Chalice) but it doesn't seem to be going anywhere yet... Riza-4789- I hope you got my e-mail, and that clears up any confusion! Anyway thanks and on with the chapter!

* * *

Bee and Eric had both gone back to Hazel's house, when she was crying too much to make any sense. Hazel's common sense said this was a little strange (given she'd never met them) but she just knew that they were friends, especially Bridget.

Eric was flicking through the channels on the T.V. And Hazel and Bee were talking in the kitchen.

"So you've never... liked him in that way before?"

"No, never, but now... I kind of... do." Hazel sighed, "I am such a terrible friend, I have no right to be wearing these Pants."

"Not at all! Look, the Pants are great and everything, but that doesn't mean that everything that you do while wearing them will make you feel great!" She smiled, "The first time I wore these, I went after Eric, he was a coach at a soccer camp I went to, and strictly off limits! But I got him, and I totally regretted it, I did things I wasn't ready for, he broke my heart without meaning to. I was depressed for a year! I dyed my hair! But now, looking back, I see that in a way it was a good thing, My Mom had died, and I had never coped with the grief, but this made me face it, not run away. And then the third summer we had the Pants, I met Eric again, and we could start over..."

"Wow, I..." Hazel said, "But I don't see how this could possibly be ok, in anyway shape or form!"

Bee laughed, "You think that now, but trust me, the Pants will pull through in the end!"

"Thanks Bee, I don't know what I would do I if hadn't bumped into you, how did that happen anyway?"

Bridget looked sheepish, "Well I heard about this fireworks display, and remembered that it was in the town we gave the Pants away in, I thought I'd see if I could meet one of you guys!" She laughed, "The others don't know though! Wanna go watch T.V?"

"Sure, I'm just going to get changed... I need a bit of time out from the Pants!" Hazel laughed. She headed up to her room, and changed into some pyjama bottoms, Eric was hot, but way too old so she needn't worry about looking good, plus she had stolen enough friends boyfriends! Then she noticed Belle's letter.

"I am such a bad friend!" She muttered, and began to read it.

* * *

Erin was watching daytime T.V. The worst kind there is, when the door went. She sighed and got up to open it,

"Danny, what are you..." He interrupted her by stepping inside and kissing her, fiercely. She was shocked, but kissed him back. Then he pulled away,

"Ok, you're out of my system now, right?" He said, looking a little bewildered, he headed into the living room and slumped on a sofa. Erin followed, feeling completely confused.

"I'm not quite sure what's going on..." She said, sitting next to him

"Ok, so I like you, I like you a lot," He turned to face her, "But I'm 18, and your not even 16 yet! You are way too young for me! Plus, you live in America! It wouldn't work... right?"

"I... I like you too, but I don't agree, it could work!" She said,

"No, Erin, think about it, you're here for another month or so, then what?"

"I..."

"And the age difference, Pete's right! I'm a bloody Paedo! I can't like you, ok, so just, be horrible!"

"No can do," She laughed, "I'm naturally nice and sweet, so say my friends anyway!"

He laughed, then stopped and rubbed his temples, "Look, it can't happen, but in a couple of years, if you come back here... look me up ok?" He smiled and pushed a strand of hair away from her face,

"I will," She said, breathily, he leaned forward, and kissed her gently, a quick brush of the lips.

"Ok, I'm going now!" He laughed,

"Bye," She whispered. "Come back though,"

"Don't worry, I will," He gazed at her, "I have to see you in them jeans again!" He laughed, his green eyes glittering.

"Good, I can't wait," She smiled, "You better go,"

"Uh huh," He said, still just looking at her,

"Danny!" She pushed him away, laughing.

"Ok ok, I'm gone!" He said, and chuckling to himself he walked out of the room. Erin slumped back against the sofa, smiling.

* * *

To: MerryMari, Hazel456, Belleeve77

From: Erinbaby

Hi guys! huge grin I just had to e-mail you! (Belle, you're getting home soon so I thought I'd e-mail you,)

Wow! Danny, remember the hot 18 year old, with the blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes, my knight in shining armour? Well he... kissed me! It was so great, he went on to say how he needed me to of his system, how he really liked me, but I was too young, but if I come back to England to look him up! Then he could barely tear himself away, plus he complimented the Pants! It was so great! Wow! Ok, I know I'm sad, but this was my first proper kiss (excluding the Paul mistake, which you can hardly count!)

So how are you guys getting on? Especially you Mari, I haven't heard like anything from you!

Love you all so much,

Erin x x x

* * *

The next day, Belle stayed in her room all day. And the day after that. She told her aunt she was ill. She re-read books and tried, and failed not to think about Nick. Once she saw him from her window, and just the sight of him brought back the feelings of being in the barn. But she was going back home tomorrow, and it was almost time to face the music with Hazel and Russell. She knew Hazel would be quite angry, because she was friends with Russ too, but she had know idea how Russ would act. The strange thing was she didn't really care how he did. That surprised her, she thought she should be worried stiff, hoping he wouldn't dump her, but she was worrying a whole lot more about not seeing Nick again, it was very worrying.

* * *

Hazel didn't know what she would say to Belle, she had a feeling that something bad was brewing anyway, she was really mad that Belle had cheated on Russ, kind of because of the new feelings she had... it wasn't fair, Belle had Russ, and yet she still felt the need to have a romantic experience with some other guy? It didn't make sense... but then at least Belle hadn't kissed her friend's boyfriend. They had already arrange that Belle would stay over the first night she was back, tomorrow night, and that was when everything would happen.

Bee had read the letter, and had been really sympathetic, with both Belle and Hazel. She told hazel to tell Belle everything, so it was out in the open,

"Lying to your sisters is useless!" She said,

Then her and Eric had had to go, but she promised to e-mail, to hear what happened. Bee also wanted to arrange a meeting with the old sisterhood and the new one, perhaps when they were documenting the Pants.

* * *

Dear Erin,

Hi there, I hope you're fine, I got your e-mail, wow sounds great! Lucky you! So I guess in a way the Pants worked out for you, I hope they do for me... and for Belle. Let's just say that us two need to talk, but we'll fill you in on your return! Anyway, just wanted to say, thinking of you, and I so wish you could be here! For so many reasons.

Love Hazel

* * *

"Marianna, can I have a word please?" Jamie said, as Mari's group trailed into their space.

"Yeah, sure,"

"It's just, that we at the course are a little worried, you don't seem to be up to what we saw at your audition, you don't seem to be concentrating on the drama. Is everything ok?"

Marianna smiled, "Of course, its a bit harder than I expected that's all,"

"Ok, well if you need any help just ask," Jamie said, and they walked into the space.

"What did he want?" Hayden said,

"Oh just saying I wasn't reaching my potential,"

"Stupid," He laughed,

"Yeah," She smiled, but she was a little worried, was Jamie right? She'd thought she had been doing fine.

* * *

"Hi Belle," Hazel said, hugging her friend forlornly.

"Hi," They both stood in the hall, looking at each other.

"Dump your stuff in my bedroom," Hazel ran upstairs and Belle followed.

"I..." Belle began once she had put her bag down, "I'm glad to be back,"

Hazel just nodded,

"Ok, you're mad, and that's fine, I understand, I am a terrible person." Belle said, beginning to feel tears pricking at her eyes, "And now I'm gonna cry, because, Haze you're one of my best friends and I really don't want you to be mad,"

"But Belle I'm a terrible person too!" Hazel said, crying as well, they both sat on her bed and she told Belle what had happened with Russell.

"I can't believe this," Sobbed Belle.

"I'm so sorry, but I... I didn't do it on purpose, but now I... don't know what I feel,"

"Have you spoken to him since?"

"No, I ran away. He's tried to phone, but I didn't answer."

"Hazel, I am a terrible person, I cheated on him, he deserves better, he deserves you."

"What?" Hazel said, looking at Belle, shocked.

"Russ and I, it obviously wasn't meant to be, he liked you, I didn't realise it, but I never liked him like that... I just think, I don't know..." She trailed off.

"Oh Belle," Hazel said, beginning to cry again, "We're both terrible people right?"

"No, maybe we aren't, it will turn out ok, but please, let me see Russell first, then you can! Ok?"

"Would I argue with you? One of my bestest friends in the whole world!"

"Of course, but this time, you won't... get yourself sorted, wear the Pants!" Belle said, laughing, and she gave Hazel another quick hug before heading out the door. She ran downstairs and out the front door, meaning to go to Russell's house. But he was already walking up the drive.

"Belle!" He said shocked, "I forgot you were back today, sorry," He said sheepishly, "I have something to tell you, although Hazel already did probably, I'm sorry!"

"Stop saying sorry," She laughed, wiping tears from her eyes, "I know, and I did the same... so we're both sorry ok?"

"I... you did?" He looked a little confused. He ran his hand through his brown hair, a nervous gesture she recognised.

"Yes... look Russ, neither of us think this is going to work right? We realised that, if nothing else over the summer... you like Hazel, so go for her,"

"You... wouldn't mind?" He said,

"No, because now that you've mentioned it, you two are so much better suited than we ever were. I just hope that we can still be friends, and I mean that, I think that's what we should have been to start with really."

"Me too," He laughed, "Thanks Belle,"

"No problem," She reached up and pecked him on the cheek, "Treat her good ok?"

"I will," She started to head off, "Oh and Belle, good luck, with you know... whatever." He said,

"Yeah," She looked down and sighed, "Thanks Russ... tell Hazel I'll be back in a bit ok?"

"Will do,"

Hazel was just heading downstairs, wearing the Pants when the doorbell went.

"Belle, you back alre... Russ," she said as she opened the door.

"I just saw Belle,"

"Oh,"

"She says she'll be back soon,"

"Right,"

He laughed, "You going to invite me in,"

"I don't know," She said, seriously,

"She told me to go for you,"

"Yeah, me too," Hazel laughed, looking down and tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Well, your Dad is gonna kill me," Russ said, stepping up and kissing her.

* * *

A/N Ok so that was a nice long chapter right? Could have been two really, but I thought I'd treat you! What did you think? Let me know by reviewing! Please! Hope you liked it! (By the way I'm already thinking of a sequel to this!) 


	11. Breaking the Rules

A/N Ok I just uploaded the last chapter, but I have nothing to do (yes I am so bored) that I thought I will write another one, aren't you lucky! Lol, I'm trying to keep myself awake. It's like half past four, and I am so tired. Poor me! Lol, ok on with the story, prepare for Marianna's big bit! Yey, I have been waiting so damn long to write this! Oh, it's a little rude... but should be ok for this rating I guess!

* * *

Belle had ended up staying at Hazel's for two nights. They had talked and talked. About Russell, and about Nick. Hazel had given her advice but she still didn't know what she was going to do. All she knew was she had to get him out of her head.

Dear Nick,

Hi. I'm sorry, to start off with. I know you tried to see me,(Aunt Paulinetold me, whenI was pretending to be sick)but I couldn't face you. I felt so bad, I cheated on my boyfriend! But that wasn't your fault. At all. So I'm sorry, we should have talked before I left, but I couldn't face it, or you. But now, well it's a long story, but me and my boyfriend split up, amicably, because he actually kissed my friend... I told you it was a long story, anyway they're kind of going out now, and there's no hard feelings. We weren't right for each other. And you, well I can't get you out of my head... you probably don't feel anything like that, in fact you probably hate me- I wouldn't be surprised. I just wanted to tell you that... well I'm not sure, I guess, I'm sorry, and I wish things could have been different.

Belle,

* * *

Dear Marianna,

How are you? You haven't written, big trouble when you get back girl! Well here are the Pants anyway, trust me on this, whatever happens it will turn out good, but it may be a little complicated! Sorry you don't know the full story, so you probably have no idea what I'm talking about... but here they are, I hope they do you well!

Loads of Love,

Hazel

P.S. Belle sends her love too!

* * *

Marianna opened the package she had been waiting so long for, the Pants. She now had them for two weeks! She just needed to think of the best time to use them. She read Hazel's letter, and felt a stab of guilt, she really should have written to them. They were her best friends after all. She didn't even know what was going on with them, and they didn't know what what was going on with her, and Hayden. Talking of which, he was in her room now, they had been making out when themail came round. Sarah was out, she was with Kelly, Mari was a little annoyed about this, but who cared. She had Hayden.

"The Pants!" She squealed,

"Huh?"

"Never mind, a gift from my friends... when should I wear them?" She smiled, and wiggled her eyebrows,

"The party of course! I bet you'll look hot in them," In a week and a half the camp was holding a mid-camp party, just a little get together, signifying that they would soon be putting all they had learned together, in a final piece.

"Brilliant idea!"

* * *

Erin was strangely happy. She had been hanging out with Justin, and she enjoyed it, it was nice having a cousin. And Aunty Jane was great, she was so sweet. But then there was her Gran. She knew she needed to sort things out with her, otherwise she would regret it. But she would wait until Marianna sent her the Pants. She had seen Danny too, he still came round to hang out with Pete, and would always chat to her for a bit. It was funny, he never mentioned that day, but they both acted like they had some sort of secret. And in a way they did.

* * *

The night of the party, Marianna was so excited. She was just putting the finishing touches of her outfit together. The Pants, along with a sparkly green top that matched her eyes, with no back. Sarah was also ready, wearing a denim mini (borrowed from Kelly) and a Pink t-shirt.

"You look great," Sarah said, looking a little jealous,

"Thanks, so do you," Mari smiled, she felt so good it was impossible to be horrible to anyone, even if they did deserve it, Sarah barely talked to her any more, it was a little annoying, but hey who cared? There was a knock on the door,

"Come on, we're ready!" Rhona shouted, Marianna and Sarah headed out. All the girls were there.

Sammy was wearing jeans and a funky top, Gladice had a denim mini and t-shirt combo, as did Kelly (they had obviously arranged to match with Sarah) Rhona looked great in a short summery dress.

"Wow, Mari, you look great! Hayden won't be able to keep his hands off you, well he can't normally!" Rhona laughed,

"Thanks, you all look great too! I can't wait, come on!" She laughed, running down the corridors to the main hall, her fiery hair streaming behind her.

"Hiya gorgeous!" Hayden said, slowly looking her up and down, taking in everything.

"Stop it!" She laughed,

"Aren't I allowed to check my girlfriend out?"

"Is that what we are then?"

"Of course," He laughed, then he led her onto the dance floor. They began to dance, and soon the floor was full. They were crammed against each other, and neither of them minded.

"This is fun!" Mari said, smiling, she was so happy,

"I know, the summer has gone quickly though, don't you think, we'll be going home soon..." Rhona said, from where she was dancing with Jake, he had finally got the message and they were now "an item."

"Uh huh," Travis mumbled, from where he was gazing at Sammy.

"Just kiss her!" Hayden said, laughing, Travis and Sammy looked up, startled.

"I..." Travis began but Sammy interrupted by snogging his face off.

"Finally!" Marianna laughed, pressing herself closer to Hayden, "Looks like fun right?"

"That a hint?" He laughed, and bent down to kiss her.

* * *

**Author's Note, this is the bit where it gets a little risque... just to warn you!**

An hour or so later, they were still making out, but they had moved to an empty corridor.

"Want to come back to my room?"

"What about Travis?"

"I think him and Sammy will be busy for a while! Besides the party isn't over for hours..." He laughed,

"Er... sure!" She smiled, trying not to notice the butterflies in her tummy. He led her by the hand down the corridor and to his room. They went in and he motioned to his bed, then he locked the door behind him.

"Just in case!" He winked, and went to sit next to her on the bed. He reached over and put his hand on her cheek, turning her head to face him.

"I've never met a girl like you Mari."

"Hayden I..."

"Shh, don't speak, just kiss me!" He leaned in, and again they were kissing, but he was a lot fiercer than usual and she was forced to lie back. He lay on top of her. He began to unbutton the Pants.

"Don't worry I'll look after you," He whispered, she just nodded. What the hell am I getting myself into? She asked herself. As he pulled the Pants down she realised she had broken yet another of the Sisterhood rules.

* * *

Mari let herself into her room. Sarah wasn't back yet, the party was still going. She climbed into bed, not bothering to change. She hugged her pillow and wished she could cry, but nothing would come out. She needed her Sisters, but she was too exhausted to move. She fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Sarah wasn't in the room still. Mari got up and had a shower, she still felt numb. She wanted to cry, but couldn't... she didn't even know why, she loved Hayden didn't she? So why was what they did so wrong? It wasn't... was it?

She got out and checked the time, no wonder Sarah wasn't here, it was past 10, breakfast would have started. She pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and headed to the canteen. She grabbed some cereal and sat at the table with her group.

"Hi," She said, trying to be cheery.

"Hi," Rhona said, not meeting her eyes, she noticed that Kelly was whispering with Sarah and Gladice, they were all looking at her. She started to eat, not looking at anyone. Not that it would have mattered, no-one was looking at her. She wondered where Hayden was.

She finished and left the table silently, she needed to talk to him. She was just about to turn the corner of the boys corridor when she heard Bobby's voice,

"So she actually bought them lines? Slick!" He laughed,

"Yeah, well I'm a great actor aren't I?" Hayden laughed,

"I still can't believe you nailed her though!" That was Gavin,

"Not like she's the first girl I've ensnared, I have a lot of practise!"

"What you going to do now?"

"How about her room mate?" Hayden laughed,

"Evil man!" Marianna walked calmly around the corner, past the three guys, who all looked totally shocked. Especially Hayden. She just kept walking, if she could do that, then she could do anything.

"Oops," Hayden laughed, "I guess she knows now!"

* * *

"Belle?"

"Mari? Is that you, are you ok?" Belle said, she was at home, trying to play Ninja Turtles with Freddy, but she kept getting it wrong according to him anyway. Marianna was the last person she'd expected to ring.

"Belle, I really need you, I tried Hazel, but"

"She's out with Russell,"

"Oh," Belle knew something was wrong because this didn't even seem to surprise Marianna. She took her purple mask off and handed it to Freddy.

"I'm coming up there ok? I'll be there soon Mari, hold tight!" Mari hung up and Belle dialled her Mom's number,

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom, I need to go and see Mari, so I'm dropping Freddy at Mrs Fieldsons? Ok?"

"Well yes, but why?"

"She needs me, I'll talk to you soon!" Belle dropped Freddy off at their neighbour's and then ran back to pack a bag, she took all her savings and her emergency credit card. She had a feeling that this would count. Well maybe not in her parent's eyes, but in hers it did. Whatever it was.

She called a taxi and was soon on her way to the airport. She called Hazel on the way, but she was still out. She was about to try Erin but remembered she was still in England.

"Looks like its just me," She muttered, ignoring the cab driver's looks.

* * *

Mari was curled on the bed when Belle ran in.

"Oh Mari, what's wrong?"

"I... he... I'm so sorry Belle!" She said, bursting into tears in her friends arms.

"Don't worry. Shh," Belle whispered, rocking her friend in her arms as she sobbed. It had been a little hard getting up to her room, but she had stated it was an emergency and since no-body had apparently seen Mari since breakfast the course leaders had agreed.

"Mari, what happened?" Belle said when Mari had quietened.

"I broke the rules." Marianna stated.

* * *

A/N Ok, so what thought you? I thought that it was good, but did you? That's what matters! Please tell me all your thoughts! It was another long chapter, that's two! But I'm definitely not updating unless I get some reviews! Because these were two MAJOR chapters! Please review in other words! 


	12. Sketching

A/N Hey I'm glad you liked the last chapters! And yes Hayden is a jerk, but didn't you guys see that before? I thought I made him pretty jerkish the whole way through really. Anyway, thanks for your lovely reviews! (vinnyroxyfrankie- I was going to add more, but I don't know if it would go with the rating? I always get scared they would delete my story or something!) Anyway on with the story! P.S I'm not quite sure what to end Belle and Hazel on, what do you think? Also if there are time things that don't work out, I'm sorry!

* * *

Marianna had finally fallen asleep, and she still wouldn't tell Belle what had happened. Belle sighed and put the blanket over the still dressed sleeping form of Marianna. Then she went out into the corridor, meaning to tell the supervisor people that Mari was ok. But instead she ran into 3 girls, all dressed similarly.

"Who are you?" The middle one, Kelly, asked

"I'm a friend of Marianna's,"

"Oh, the slag," She said, smiling at her friends.

"Excuse me," Belle said, feeling anger welling up, as had started happening this summer,

"Well, she disappeared last night with this guy who she thinks is her boyfriend, and then I saw her coming out of his room, and its totally true because Hayden said she was in his room!" Gladice said, although Belle didn't know that was her name.

"And that gives you the right to call her a slag does it?" Belle said, glaring at Kelly,

"Well she is one, isn't she," Sarah squeaked

"I think you should all stop spreading things about my friend,"

"What you going to do?"

"Me? Oh I'm sure you wouldn't want to find out, now run along little girls," she said, and turned back into Mari's room, locking the door behind her.

"Shit Mari, what did you do?" She said, leaning against the door.

* * *

Erin was sketching, a past-time of hers, even though she thought she wasn't that good, when Justin came up.

"There's someone on the phone for you," He said, passing her the portable,

"Hello?" She said, wondering who it could be,

"Erin, Hi, its Belle,"

"Hey Belle, wow I can't believe you phoned, its so great to hear from you! Did you get my e-mail?"

"No, I kind of had to rush off, Mari's in trouble,"

"Oh god, what's happened?" Erin said, sitting down on her bed with a worried expression,

"That's just it, I don't know, she phoned me, and I came up to New York, and now she just cries and says she broke the rules. But I ran into these girls who called her a slut, apparently she was in this guy Hayden's room,"

"Oh, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know... I'm going to try and talk to her, and the course leaders, she hasn't been to the workshops today or anything..."

"Ok Belle, I'm glad your with her, ring me any time, and write soon, tell me what happens!" Erin said,

"Ok, bye, Love you!"

"Love you too!" Erin said, hanging up. Then she realised she hadn't asked what had gone on with Belle and Hazel, oh well that would have to wait until after Mari was ok.

"What's happened?" Justin said from where he was standing by the door,

"My friend, Mari is really upset, we don't know why, but apparently it started after she was in this guys room..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah," Erin sighed, and went back to her desk where her sketches were.

"What ya drawing?" J asked

"Oh nothing..." She stuffed the picture of Danny under another one,

"Hey is that me?" He said, peering over her shoulder,

"Yeah I drew it a few days ago, you want it?"

"Cool!" He said, taking the pencil sketch, "Your good, I'll pin this up, don't worry about your friend, she'll be fine," He smiled and wandered out, still looking at his picture.

* * *

Hazel and Russ were in a local park, walking round the lake. They had done the circuit about 10 times, but hadn't noticed. They were too interested in talking to each other. (**a/n aw young love lol) **It was weird, they'd known each other forever, but now that they were "going out" it seemed they had to learn everything about each other again.

"So..." Russ said smiling,

"Yeah," Hazel said, also smiling. She had never been into the whole "love" thing, but now, with Russell, it seemed she couldn't stop smiling. They stopped and held hands, just kind of looking at each other. She smiled, and looked down at the ground, feeling awkward and embarrassed, and yet not as well. He tilted her head up and bent down and kissed her gently, then pulled away again.

"Sorry if that was the wrong thing to do,"

"No, it wasn't," She went on tiptoes and kissed him back.

* * *

A/N Ok I don't know what happens next... I shall ponder while you review, if you have any ideas just say... by the way, I didn't really like that chapter, but hey. Also hazel and Russ is a bit too sweet for my liking, but oh well! 


	13. Deirdre of The Sorrows

A/N Ah nightmare! Ok, I'm ill so I thought I know, to cheer myself up I shall finish my chapter of The Pants Move On... only to find it won't open, so now I have to start again! Which in a way is good as it was turning out quite bad anyway! Too much lovey-doveyness... which I like and everything but no thanks not for the rest of the story... so mwahaha my evil plans will pull through! Hopefully anyway. Ok so thanks to my reviewers, glad you like the story! Hope this chapter is better than the last!

* * *

Marianna still hadn't told Belle what had happened. And she didn't want to guess, Mari could be extremely touchy. But she really needed to go home. She had stayed for a couple of nights, kicking whatever poor girl was meant to be sharing with Marianna out of her room.

"Mari, I need to go,"

"Belle, don't leave me please..." She said, peering out from underneath her covers.

"Tell me what's wrong,"

"I can't," She wailed,

"Ok, that's fine... but Marianna I need to go home, and you need to get back to doing what you do best, acting! You are a brilliant actor, but you will get nothing out of this camp if you don't actually attend the workshops."

"You're right I guess..." Belle whipped back the covers,

"Now, get up, get showered, and get dressed!"

"Yes Sir!" Mari said, smiling a little. She went into the bathroom and came out looking a little more like herself, dressed in jeans, a green t-shirt and a green zip-up jacket she smiled at Belle. Her long red hair was brushed and flowing in waves down her back.

"See, you look lovely,"

"Thanks Belle," Her eyes began to fill with tears,

"No, come on, you've got to go!"

"Ok, look, can you post these to Erin? Two weeks is almost up anyway, no point in keeping them for another 2 days," She handed Belle the Pants.

"Sure I can,"

"Wish me luck,"

"You don't need it!" Belle beamed, as Marianna let herself out of the room. "At least I hope you don't,"

* * *

Erin was perfecting her plan when the Pants arrived. She had been locked in her room for a few days, only coming down to eat, but Jane wasn't worried because whenever she did come down she beaming. When the package arrived she sent Justin up with them.

"Package for you Madame!" He said, jontily knocking on her door. He heard papers rustling and then, finally she called,

"Enter!" He went in and saw her sitting at her desk, pencils and paper everywhere, and a box of charcoals lying next to her hand. Her brown hair was tied in a messy bun, it was just long enough, although bits were sticking out at random intervals and her face was practically covered in charcoal.

"Here you go," He handed her the parcel,

"Yes," She whispered, "Just in time,"

"What you doing anyway?"

"Nothing at all... just finalising my plan..." She said smiling.

"Ok then... I guess you won't be coming down then..." Justin said, walking away with a glint in his eyes,

"Justin! Why would it be necessary for me to come downstairs?"

"Necessary? No... but seeing as Danny's here, then you might have wanted to, but you're clearly busy!"

"Why didn't you tell me!" She shrieked, leaping up and punching Justin playfully on the arm, then she ran downstairs, messy bun and all.

* * *

Danny was waiting for Pete when he heard a shriek upstairs, then Erin came running in, with her hair all messy and her face covered in charcoal. Still she was beautiful. _Shut up shut up _he thought to himself, as he smiled nervously at her.

"Hey!" She beamed, "I'm almost finished the plan! Oh... and the Pants arrived today," She laughed,

"Oh indeed," He said, raising his eyebrows, "You going to put them on?"

"Not until the plan is finished!"

"Aw shame..." He laughed, "Glad you're almost done,"

Pete slouched into the kitchen, "Hey Danny... Erin... you ready man?"

"Yeah, sure..." Danny said, following him out the kitchen, but walking backwards to wink at Erin.

* * *

_Dear Erin_

_Hey it's Belle sending these, which you may think is strange, but then remember our phone call? So I managed to get Mari back to classes, but she still isn't right... she didn't want to see these I think, that's why she gave them to me. Anyway, I hope you're doing ok, and I hope the Pants will do better the second time round! Did any of us have a good time the first round? I know I sure didn't... well to be honest I did, and that's the problem right? I still can't believe I did that to Russ... and now I have to go back and see him and Hazel being all... cute together. Even though I know they're good together, it doesn't make it any easier on me? Right?_

_Write soon, I need your advise and stuff... _

_Love Belle,

* * *

_

_Dear Belle,_

_What! Picture me freaking out here, Russell and Hazel are together? What on earth has gone on over there, and why is no-one keeping up with telling me? You must now tell me all! I am so glad you managed to get Mari out of that room, surely she'll be better soon, whatever happened... right? Well I'm glad the Pants came, just in time to put my plan together... I'll tell you more about that after it is done! Anyway, I must go, very busy etc., but please write to me, telling me what has gone on over there with my best friends!_

_Lots of Love Erin

* * *

_

Marianna had landed one of the main roles in one of the productions. She had talked to Jamie that first day, and told him everything that had happened with her and Hayden. Well not everything, but she told him about them sneaking off at night, and she explained that was why she hadn't been doing as well as she ought to have been. She went on to explain that they had now broken up.

"So, if you're going to tell my parents, that's fine, but I wanted to explain it to you, you've been nice and I thought you might wonder... why I haven't been out of my room and stuff..." She traced her foot on the carpet, not looking at Jamie. It was weird, he was only at the most 3 years older than her, but here he was, in charge of the decision to kick her out, and get her practically disowned by her parents... or not.

"I'm glad you told me Marianna," He sighed and sat on the table that occupied most of the room they were talking in, "I really should tell your parents, but I know how you feel, I've done stupid things for girls! And you seem sorry... look, auditions are today, put your all into it, show me you've changed and I won't say anything," She looked up and smiled, "But if anyone finds out about this, I didn't know ok?" He laughed,

"Sure, thanks Jamie, I'd better go and prepare,"

And the auditions had gone well, luckily one of the plays was one she already knew, and loved (unlike the others which were a little to overdone for her tastes)"A cry from Heaven" By Vincent Woods, it was a retelling of an Irish myth and her father had bought it for her when it first came out. **(A/N I found out about this play on a website, meant for selling plays, so I know nothing about it except the blurb, so anything I write about it might be wrong, but we shall just pretend ok? I have however looked up the myth that the play was based on, so that bit should be ok, see I do research for my stories!)** And now she was to play Deirdre of the sorrows, the beautiful main character. The director would be Vincent Woods himself, and he told Marianna that she had just the right look for the part of Deirdre. She was so pleased, but nothing could please her more than finding out that Hayden wouldn't be in her play, he, along with Kelly, Gladice, Travis and Sammy (from her group of "friends") had auditioned for "Grease" with Hayden playing Danny of course, and Kelly as Sandy.

"Good luck to her," Mari snorted, reading the list of parts pinned to the notice board. But deep down she felt troubled. She had really liked Hayden, and he had completely taken her in, she hadn't even realised. And now, well she couldn't think of it, she pulled herself out and ran over to Jamie who was walking past.

"Guess what! I got Deirdre!"

He winked at her, "I'm not surprised, an Irish beauty like you is perfect for the part!"

"Thanks, Mr Woods said you had suggested doing that play, he told me he had been planning on another one, but that you had told him there was a prefect Deirdre this morning."

"Would I do such a thing?" Jamie mocked, "I'm just glad you got a good part, you deserve it!"

She smiled and he went off, she turned round, almost banging into Kelly,

"Starting on the course leaders as well now, Slut?" She sniggered,

"Excuse me," Marianna pushed past her and walked off down the corridor to where scripts were being given out, but she could feel tears pricking at her eyes, so everybody knew, she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Marianna!" Rhona called out, running up to her, "Are you ok, I'm sorry that I was so horrible, I should have..."

"Its ok," Mari shook her head, "I guess I did need someone, but I had my best friends on call," She smiled a little, "I'm glad you're talking to me now though, I needed to tell someone my good news! I got the lead in A Cry From Heaven!"

"I heard, well done, well, I auditioned with Jake for Romeo and Juliet, I didn't get Juliet though, I'm the nurse, Jake's Paris, I thought you would have gone for that?"

Marianna grimaced, "I'm not really in the mood for love at the minute,"

Rhona clapped her hand over her mouth, "Oh my god, Mari, I'm sorry!"

"That's ok, stop being sorry!" She smiled at her, "I'll be fine, and so will you, how are things going with Jake anyway?" and she listened to her friend's trivial complaints as they walked back to their rooms with their scripts.

* * *

A/N Well I hope you liked it, this was much better than the one I was planning, shows how bad the last one was right? Well you know what to do!

Oh I thought I'd better add this Disclaimer: I do not know or own Vincent Woods, who is the real author of the play "A Cry From Heaven" I neither know nor own his plays either. I simply looked up plays for youths and found this, and I thought it fitted Marianna perfectly (Irish beauty and all that) I have however researched the myth from which the play was based.


	14. Family Resemblances

A/N I have only just uploaded the last chapter, but I got a review from Riza, so thank you! And here is the next chapter, hopefully things are improving on the writing front!

* * *

Erin was finished, today was the day that the final part of the plan could be put into action. But now was the bit she needed the most guts for. And she wasn't sure she could do it. She pulled on the Pants, and a clean blouse, and carefully packed everything she needed into her knapsack. She brushed her hair into two neat plaits, then tried one, then a ponytail. Finally, sensing she was only putting things off she left it out. She hurried downstairs where Justin was staring bleary eyed into a bowl of cereal.

"Where are you going?" He asked,

"Gran's, I need you to draw me a map."

His mouth practically dropped open, "What?"

"I am going to Gran's house, will you draw me a map?"

"I... yes, but are you sure?" She nodded, "Ok, well want me to come with you?"

"No J, I need to go on my own, we have things to talk about."

* * *

Belle, Hazel and Russell were out watching a movie. It was the most awkward night of all their lives. Russell almost wished he was out with Hazel's Dad. Almost.

"So... popcorn's on me," He said, smiling at them both,

"Thanks Russ," Hazel said, giving him a quick smile before returning to looking worriedly at Belle.

"I'll go and get it then..." He trailed off, and went over to the stand,

"Isabella! What's wrong, and don't say the awkwardness, 'cause yeah that's rough, but you've acting like this ever since you came home..."

"I'm worried about Mari," Belle mumbled,

"So am I, but she's tough, she'll be fine, at the minute I'm more worried about you, because that isn't the only reason you're acting like this,"

"How would you bloody know? Can you see into my mind or something?" Belle screamed at Hazel, tears running down her face, "How is it you seem to know exactly what I'm thinking when I have no idea?"

Hazel grabbed her friend and held her tight while she sobbed, ignoring the looks from passers-by. Russell came over, but stood to the side, "Because I'm your friend. And no I don't know exactly what your thinking, but I know when some thing's up,"

"Shut up," Belle muttered, still sobbing,

"It's ok, I'm here, whenever you need me!"

* * *

Marianna had just finished her scene and was sitting in an alcove, going over her lines, while waiting for her next call, when Hayden came up to her.

"Hey Babe,"

She laughed, she couldn't help it, the utter nerve of this guy, "What do you fucking want?"

He smiled, "Oh I love it when you talk dirty,"

"Go to hell Hayden," she walked off, leaving him standing behind her, she wished she could leave him behind forever. But she knew she would always have to remember him. He was her first after all, no matter what rumours Kelly was spreading about her.

"You ok?" Kieran, another boy of Irish decent who was playing Naoise, her true-love in the play, asked. He was quite good looking, with black hair and a cute smile, but Marianna wasn't in the mood for guys. He was nice to her though.

"I'm fine... well not really, I just ran into Hayden,"

"Ah," Kieran had heard the rumours, and although they had only known each other a couple of days, they had talked a lot while practising lines. He had even come out to her, telling her all about his boyfriend back home, and his parents outrage. And she had told him about Hayden, everything. Before she had even told her best friends, but she needed to tell someone, someone that wouldn't judge her, and she knew Kieran wouldn't. She had needed to tell someone that didn't know her.

"I'm alright, I told him to go to hell,"

"Go girl!" He laughed, "Come on, let us go and practise, else Mr Woods will be angry! I can't believe this, I am like almost 19, and yet I still have to call him Mr Woods!" Kieran linked her arm in his, and they walked off, spouting lines from the play.

* * *

Belle sobbed the whole way home, Russ was driving but he kept glancing back at the two girls in the back of his car. Two girls he cared a lot about. He dropped them off at Belle's house and Hazel gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running up the path after her friend who ended up slamming the door on her anyway. She banged on the door until Belle's Mom answered.

"Hazel, what on earth is going on?"

"Can I speak to Belle," Hazel said, quickly rushing up the stairs, she came to Belle's room where Freddy was standing in front of the door.

"She doesn't want to see you," He said, puffing out his chest and standing like a soldier.

"Belle, let me in!" Hazel said, pounding on the door, over Freddy's head.

"Go away," Came the muffled reply, **(A/N I am sure I have stolen this line from somewhere, but oh well,) **

"I won't," She sat down, leaning against the wall, "I'll sit here all night if I have to, we need to talk,"

* * *

Erin was finally on her way round to her Gran's, after forcing J to draw her a map, and assuring him she didn't need any help. Then she was at the door. She knocked quickly before she could chicken out.

"Yes?" The old woman peered around the door, "Oh it's you,"

"Hello Gran... can I come in?"

"I don't think so," She said, beginning to close the door again, but Erin put her hand against it,

"Please, we need to talk, I have something to show you," Mary stared at her Granddaughter, such a resemblance there was.

"Fine," She muttered, leaving the door open behind her as she walked into the living room and sat in her chair,

"Here," Erin handed her a frame. In it was a picture of Mary, as a young woman with her two children, David and Jane, and her Husband, Jerry. It was a copy of a family portrait, taken decades ago, done in charcoal, and around it were three faces, Peter, her oldest Grandson, the spitting image of Jerry, Justin, looking exactly like her lost son, David and Erin... looking exactly like her.

* * *

A/N Well what did you think? I thought this was quite a clever idea of Erin's/mine. It was going to be longer, but I wanted it to end here, with a bit of a cliff hanger! Please review! 


	15. Apologies

A/N Hello! It's me again, I'm updating! Wow, have you seen the amount of fanfictions that are about the Pants being passed on? Sorry, this just isn't an original idea is it? I mean I hadn't seen any, but oh well, I hope the actual story is! And here you go, even though I only got one review! Poor me! But oh well. Also, Keiran's character came a little from Lucas in Riza-4789's story (which is brilliant) but he shall turn out different! Promise!

* * *

Erin saw tears falling from her grandmother's eyes, "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,"

"No," Mary interrupted, "I'm glad you did, and its me who should be sorry... I can't believe I've. Anyway I want to make it up to you."

Erin sat on the sofa and Mary came and sat next to her, "You drew this?" She asked, Erin nodded, "You're very talented, your Dad could draw you know?"

"No, I didn't, I don't know much about him, except what I remember, and what Mom remembers, we don't have anything from his younger life... he wouldn't talk about it... that's why I came,"

"I see... it's my fault, I shouldn't have driven him away, I shouldn't have let Jerry drive him away, and now it's too late..." She looked at Erin, "Well, maybe it's not too late, for us anyway?"

"I think we could try,"

* * *

Hazel was finally inside Belle's room, she had opened the door, eyes still filled with tears and ran to hug Hazel.

"I'm so sorry!" She wept, and Hazel led her into the room, and onto her bed,

"It's ok, I'm sorry too," And they cried together, then fell asleep, in a damp tangle of limbs and hair.

* * *

"Haze?" Belle said, waking up,

"Uh huh," Hazel grunted, pushing black hair back from her face,

"I can't go on like this, I can't stop... I just can't"

"Stop what?" Hazel asked, still feeling half asleep,

"I can't stop thinking about him..." Belle said,

"Oh... come here," Hazel hugged her friend and tried to think of an answer.

* * *

Dear Belle,

I still haven't got your letter of explanation! Anyway, this time round, the Pants worked! I went to see my Gran, and showed her the picture I had drawn... and it worked! We talked for hours, about my Dad, it was so great! I've been to see her almost every day this week, and today, my last day of the Pants I saw Danny again, picture me smiling a lot! He is so... brilliant! Everything about him... and he really likes me, he kissed me again! Even though he says he isn't meant to! Well, I only have about a week or so left, so I'll be seeing you and Hazel soon, and then off we go to see Mari, I can't wait in some ways, but I will miss it here. But I know I can come back, I have family and friends here now, as well as at home!

Write soon,

Love Erin

* * *

Belle unfolded the Pants, and tried not to cry again. She had been crying too much over the last week, she was all cried out. And over what? Nick? It was so stupid, but she couldn't help it. She picked up the phone and rang Hazel.

"Hey Hazel, I got the Pants"

"Great, how's Erin?"

"She's really really really good!" Belle laughed, "She sounds really happy now, maybe the Pants do work after all!"

"I think they do," Hazel smiled, "So, how are you going to use them? That is the question!"

"I don't know,"

"You do Belle, you need to get you know, closure!"

"I guess I do... well I'll tell you how it goes!"

"Good luck, love you Belle!"

"Love you too," She hung up and began packing a few clothes, then she went downstairs.

"Mom, I was wondering, could I go down to the farm for a bit... I want some... peace and quiet,"

Her Mom looked surprised, "You couldn't wait to get home, and now you want to go back? I don't understand!"

"It's just... the Hazel and Russell thing, I need some time to cope with it," Belle lied,

Her Mom nodded, "Ok, I guess, when did you want to go?"

"Now, I phoned the airport, there's a plane today, so I'll get a cab ok?"

"Ok," Her Mom said, still looking shocked, "I'll phone your Aunt,"

"No it's ok, I'll phone her before I board,"

"Alright, but I'll take you, come on Freddy,"

* * *

Everybody had noticed the change in Mari. She was more withdrawn, she didn't talk to many people, except Kieran, Rhona, Mr Woods or Jamie... that was about it. But her acting, it was phenomenal, it was as if every ounce of effort she had put into being the bubbly Marianna they had known at the beginning of the course, she had thrown into her acting. And that was exactly what had happened.

She couldn't think about that night, and she had to ignore the rumours and the looks, and the only way she knew how was to act. She acted all the time, acted as if she didn't care, acted like it was no big deal, acted as Deirdre, all the time she acting, and she was exhausted. But she only had a few more weeks till the performance. She could keep going till then, even if it meant that she would burn out after. The performance was all that mattered to her now.

* * *

Belle hadn't phoned her Aunt. There was no point, she knew, even if her mother didn't that Aunt Pauline and Uncle Joe were on holiday at a convention in Florida. She collected her luggage and got a cab out to the farm. She wandered around the place, looking for anyone. She knew that they would still be working. Then in the kitchen she found Nick. They both stopped and looked at each other.

"Hi," She said quietly,

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming down, your Aunt and Uncle aren't here,"

"I know, I had to come..."

"Oh," He said, "How's your boyfriend, you two make it up?" He added coldly,

"Don't be like that!" She said,

"How am I meant to be," He muttered, "You think a letter makes everything ok?" he shook his head, and ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up even more, "I can't deal with this, with you... ok?"

"No, it isn't," She said, going over to him, he stepped away, and began to walk out of the door, she grabbed his hand. "Nick... I can't deal with it either, I can't deal with not being able to stop thinking about you, but I have to, I need..." She laughed, "I need closure."

He pulled out of her grip, "Sorry, but I can't do anything about that." He walked off but she followed him. He was soon at the vineyard, it was only small, something Aunt Pauline worked on for fun, and to make a little extra money. He began picking grapes as if she wasn't there.

"Ok, well answer me one thing, is it the same with you?"

He froze. Then he nodded, "Yeah, it is," she went up to him again, and put a hand on his arm, he didn't pull away this time,

"What can we do?"

"I don't know... I've never..."

"Me neither," He turned and kissed her, pulling her close,

"That didn't work," He looked down at his work-shirt, it was covered in grape juice, she was in an equal state. "Oops," he took her hand and led her back to the farm, and into the wash house.

"Why is it you always get me to loose my shirt?" He laughed, taking it off and putting it in the washing machine. Belle tried not to stare at his muscular chest, "You going to put yours in?" she didn't answer, "Belle! Earth to Belle!" He laughed,

"Sorry what?"

"Your t-shirt, you wanna put it in the wash?"

"I..." She suddenly felt self concious.

"I've seen it before!" He laughed, stepping closer, "Remember the storm,"

"I can't forget, that's the problem," She laughed, then took off her t-shirt and handed it to him. He put it the washing machine then closed the door and started it up. He stayed bent by it for a minute, just watching it. Then he straightened up and strode over to her, and bent down to kiss her. After a while he began to push her back so she was backed against the dryer. Then he pushed a pile of clean sheets off and lifted her up.

"Save my back," He smiled. He kissed her again, tracing his fingers over her arms and the straps of her bra. "I've just noticed something, you're wearing those pants again!"

"They're the travelling Pants," He raised an eyebrow, "I'll explain later," She pulled him in again and they were kissing again. In fact they were really making out, if you wanted to get "technical" about it.

He pulled back, breathing heavily, "I don't think this is going to make me forget you,"

"I don't want you to," And she jumped down, and unbuttoned the Pants, "It's a rule, I have to do it," she laughed, then she sat on the pile of sheets that had been knocked to the floor and undid her hair. He stood there, just looking at her.

"This is cheesy but... you suit your name," He smiled, and undid his trousers too and slipped out of them, sitting next to her,

"Merci," she whispered, and he leaned over her and they were kissing again.

* * *

Russell and Hazel were driving. Just driving, there was nowhere particular they wanted to go.

"How's Belle?"

"She went to see him," Hazel said, smiling sympathetically at Russ,

"Oh,"

"Do you mind?"

"No, I have you," He smiled and leaned over to kiss her,

"Watch the road," She laughed,

"Impossible with you sitting there!" He said, glancing at her.

"Shut-up! Oh you need to turn here,"

"Why?" He said, quickly cutting across to the turning,

"I wanna go to that restaurant," she laughed,

"Ok, I guess I'm paying too?" He said, pulling into a space in front of the cute little country cottage-style restaurant, **(A/N I don't know if you have these in America, but just bare with me!)**

"Table for two please," Hazel said, as they walked hand in hand into the main room. A waitress showed them to their table and they had a look at the menu.

They were just about to order when two masked men ran in. "Everybody down, give us the money in the till!" One shouted. Quickly the diners got to the floor.

"Wait here," Russ whispered, and he began to slide towards them,

"Russ, wait!" Hazel whispered, but he was already almost next to one of the men.

"Come on, get the cash and no-one gets hurt!" Russ was now crouching behind a table. He jumped up and tackled the guy nearest him to the ground, then a shot rang out. Then there was silence. Then the sound of running footsteps and the robber's car speeding away.

* * *

A/N So what thought you? I told you they could no longer be all sweet! So I had to put some evilness in there! But what did you think of the whole chapter? And the Belle and Nick bit? Please review and tell me your opinions! 


	16. No Regrets?

A/N Hey! Yey I love this story, and oh wow I know like exactly what is going to happen in the sequel, to Belle and Marianna anyway, I have a few ideas for the others...

Thanks for the reviews!

Riza-4789: Yes Russ did that, and yes I love Nick too!

Angels of Music: Glad you liked the chapter! And glad you like the story, yes it's different... glad you like the differences! And as above, I love Nick! So glad they are together, but can it last in my world of destruction? Hehe, read on to find out!

* * *

Nick sat up pushing a tangled sheet off his shoulder. He looked around for Belle and saw her, fully dressed, sitting on the washing machine and staring out into space. He started to get up. Then realised he wasn't exactly as dressed as she was. He cleared his throat instead. She turned to face him,

"Hey," He said, tilting his head and smiling, "Are you ok?"

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"I guess I fell asleep," He chuckled, "Sorry... look, I didn't ...hurt you or anything?"

"No, no, it was great I just..."

"You regret it right? I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." He paused, "Well I don't,"

"I..." She sighed, "No I don't at all, I guess that's the problem, I feel like I should," She jumped off the washing machine, "I feel as if I should, I mean I barely know you and all... but it felt... right."

He patted the sheets next to him, she sat, "That is exactly what I think, we have this weird... connection or whatever, and ok, so we don't know each other that well, it felt right and that's what matters, and I don't regret it and I never will, and I just hope you don't,"

She smiled, "I don't," He leaned in and cupped her face in his hand, he was just about to kiss her when her cell phone went off. "Sorry, better answer that," She got up, and walked round, listening intently with a worried look, "Oh god... oh my god, Hazel, I'll be there as soon as I can," She pressed the button to hang up and dropped the phone, staring pale-faced, at Nick who looked completely bewildered. "Russell's been shot,"

* * *

Hazel was sitting beside Russell's bed when his Mom ran in. "Oh my god," She said, staring down at her son, "Hazel, I'm so sorry you had to be there,"

"I'm glad I was... I need to be with him,"

"Of course," She pulled a chair up and held his other hand. He was still unconscious, the bullet had gone right through his chest and they had had to operate to make him stable. His Mom had been on a conference had been hard to contact. Hazel had been on her own in the hospital for over 24 hours.

"I want him to wake up now, it isn't fair, he shouldn't be the one in here... he's so stupid why did he have to..." Hazel burbled, feeling tears cascade down her cheeks, Russell's Mom came around the bed and hugged her.

"It's ok honey, we'll all be ok, we need to stay strong for Russ,"

* * *

"Marianna, their was a phone call for you before, I forgot to say, Hazel I think," Jamie said

"Oh, what did she say?"

"To call her back, and I'm not your secretary!" He laughed, Mari smiled, and wondered if it would be urgent. She decided to phone Hazel after rehearsals, but she got wrapped up in learning her lines and forgot. She was sitting in the canteen with Rhona and Kieran when she remembered.

"Have you ever done something. Just to get at your parents?" Kieran said out of the blue,

"Yeah, all the time," Rhona said, laughing, "Why?"

"Sometimes I think that's the only reason I'm gay,"

"Really?" Mari said, a little shocked, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, I like girls and guys, so doesn't that mean I'm bi-sexual... but I have never had a girlfriend, I think just to annoy my dad..."

"I..." Neither girl knew what to say, Kieran laughed,

"Sorry awkward subject,"

"A little," Marianna laughed, "Oh my god, I forgot,"

"What?" Rhona and Kieran said together,

"I need to phone my friend," She jumped up, "Sorry I know that was random!"

* * *

Nick drove Belle to the airport. She was still pale, her fingers tapping nervously on her lap. He bought her a ticket with his money. Then he bought himself one, there was no way she could make the journey on her own, and he guessed she would like a little support. She stared at him wide eyed as he walked with her through security,

"I'm coming too, no arguments, don't worry, I'll just drive you to the hospital, I won't come in or anything,"

She hugged him tight, "Thank you so much,"

A/N I know this was short, but I had to update before I went on holiday, but I have know run out of time so a little mini chapter to keep you going for around a week! I'll update soon, please review! P.S I love Nick!


	17. Fireworks

A/N Hello and hi! Another chapter from me!

Thanks for the reviews etc, I'm tired so not much here! Oh ok, that's mean I shall reply to your reviews:

Riza: Love you so much for reviewing! hugs glad you like it! And thanks for the update on you, I want your chapter soon!

Bubblyshell: I love ninja turtles too! Lol, yeah I like the story, glad you do... as for Russ, well we shall see what my fingers decided to write! Lol, that's how it works in this partnership!

* * *

"Hazel," Belle ran up the corridor and hugged her friend tightly.

"Belle I can't do this, it shouldn't..."

"It's ok," Belle shushed her, she stroked her smooth black hair and smiled over her shoulder at Russ's Mom, who was sitting next to Russ's bed. At the minute Belle and Hazel were standing outside but there was a window to see through. "I brought The Pants, I think you should wear them,"

"It's not my turn," Hazel said, looking up and sniffling,

"I think in the circumstances, no-one will mind!" She handed the bag to Hazel and watched her walk off down the corridor to the bathroom. Then she went and sat next to Russell's Mom.

"How are you holding up?"

Mrs Green smiled, "It's such a shock, I don't think I've really taken it in yet..."

"I know," Belle looked at Russ's still body, his chest barely moving as he breathed with the help of a ventilator. Hazel walked in, even with her tangled hair and tear stained cheeks she still looked gorgeous.

Mrs Green stood up, "I'm going to go home and pick up a few things... I don't want to leave him but... you girls will look after him," She smiled a little, then gave Hazel a hug as she walked past, "I'll be back as soon as I can,"

Hazel sat down next to the bed, and held Russ's hand. Belle stood up, "I'm going to go and find out everything... and talk to Nick, I'll give him my keys so he can go home, will you be ok here?"

Hazel nodded, not even looking up at the mention of Nick,

"Ok," Belle headed out, leaving Hazel and Russell alone. Hazel began to cry again, she didn't want to, but her head bent over Russ and she just began to cry.

"Don't cry," A croak came from Russ, she looked up and saw his eyes flickering open, "Come here," Shemoved closer andheld him tight,

"Don't leave me ok?"

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter," Russ said, "Hazel, I love you ok? Don't forget that," He closed his eyes, and leaned back against the pillows, no longer trying to sit up,

She held his hand tightly, tears coming even faster now. "No... no... don't leave me... I love you,"

The machines began to beep frantically and nurses and doctors rushed in, pushing her out the door. She stood in the corridor hugging herself tightly until Belle ran up and began to hug her.

"It's ok, it will be ok,"

"No... he's gone,"

* * *

Erin was sleeping when Jane came knocking on her door, she glanced at the clock before taking the phone, it was about 3'o'clock.

"Hello," She croaked, glancing apologetically at her aunt who was standing by the door.

"Erin, it's Belle, I know you were sleeping, sorry I forgot about the time difference, but... Russell got shot, and they tried to do everything, but now he's dead..."

"Oh my god... How are you?"

"I'm... in shock to be honest, but I'm holding up better than Hazel,"

"Oh... I forgot... is she ok?"

"Not really... she was there and... well you know,"

"Yeah... look I'm coming home tomorrow, so I will see you soon and give you all the support you both need!"

"Thanks Erin, see you soon,"

Erin handed the phone to her aunt, "Is everything ok?"

"No... not for my friends... Russell, he was her boyfriend, died tonight,"

"Oh Erin, I bet your glad you can go home to see them,"

"Yeah, but I'll miss you lot too," She smiled, "Night,"

* * *

The next day she was at the airport, saying goodbye to Justin, Aunt Jane, Pete and Danny. She gave them all a hug, even Pete, she was going to miss them all so much, even though she couldn't wait to get home and see her Mom and her friends. Last in the line was Danny, he had his excuse that he and Pete were going out afterwards.

"See ya," She said, smiling slightly, and giving him a quick hug.

"Bye Erin, come back soon," He said simply, not really looking at her.

"Well... I'd better be off," She grinned at them all and began to walk through to the security area.

"Erin, wait!" Danny shouted and she whirled round, only to see him running up to her grabbing her and whirling her round, "I'm gonna miss you," He put her down and kissed her passionately. In front of everyone! If it had been a film, the camera would have circled them, while the fireworks went up. It wasn't a film, there were no fireworks, but it still felt just as great.

She pulled away and grinned stupidly at him, "Ok, well I'd better go,"

"You better come back,"

"I will, don't worry about that!" She smiled, then looked at her family who were gaping open-mouthed at them. She gave them a jaunty wave and practically skipped through the security gate.

* * *

A/N How sweet right? Oops... just remembered the beginning of the chapter, takes cover from Russell fans sorry, but I told you they got too sickly, Danny and Erin can't because they live so far apart, so, lucky them one of them won't die! Ok, so review, and feel free to shout, but don't throw anything ok? lol 


	18. The End

A/N Hey Gorgeous readers! Lol, stole that from the E4 advert! Anyway, new chapter, that I'm sure everyone has being waiting for! Especially after my evil killing off last chapter, and great love-ness too! What a perfect combination!

Riza- Yup Russ is gone... DANNY! Lol, love him too! You didn't cry did you? I'm bad at writing sad bits... But you are, loved that chapter of your story! It was so... original and great and good and wow, I'm sending you an e-mail about it!

BubblyShell- Yeah TNMT rocks! Not seen the new series though, must watch!

* * *

"Erin!" A scream came from the waiting crowd and she ran forward to be enveloped by hugs from her mother. "I'm so glad you're back, and I'm so glad you had a nice time."

Erin leaned into her Mom's chest, just letting the feeling that she was home wash over her. "I missed you Mom." The plane journey had gone pretty quickly because Erin was on such a high. Danny had kissed her, properly, in front of everyone! It had been amazing. "Where is Belle and Hazel?" She asked, smiling.

Her mother's face dropped, "Honey, remember?"

Erin gasped, of course they weren't here, how could she be so stupid. "When is the funeral?"

"Later on today, I thought we could go back, get changed, and then go along."

Erin nodded and gave her Mom another hug. "I really missed you."

* * *

"O God, by your mercy rest is given to the souls of the faithful, be please to bless this grave. Appoint Your holy angels to guard it and set free from all the chains of sin and the soul of him whose body is buried here, so that with Thy saints he may rejoin in Thee for ever. Through Christ our Lord. Amen." The congregation all repeated Amen, and the priest carried on, "Russell was taken from us in the prime of his life, he was a good young man, and I know he would have followed God's will. But it was God's will that he would join Him early. He died in an act of bravery which is nothing less than what we would have expected of him. Let us pray."

Everyone bent their heads. Russell's Mom was crying quietly. They were all standing around the grave. Erin and Belle stood on either side of Hazel, supporting her, as she seemed to find it hard to stand. When the priest dismissed them they all hugged each other tight. They were all crying now.

"Everyone must come back to my house, for the Wake." Russ's Mom said, plastering a fake smile on her tear stained face.

"I don't think I can face it." Hazel whispered.

"That's ok." Belle went to talk to Russell's Mom, who nodded and smiled over at the three girls. Erin's Mom came over.

"You girls come back to ours, I'll make you all hot chocolate ok?"

* * *

Over the next two weeks Belle and Erin didn't see much of Hazel. She stayed in her room, wearing the Pants, and nothing they said persuaded her to come out. They ended up hanging out with Nick instead. He had been invited to stay at Belle's (on the couch of course.) and they were both having a nice time spending time together. But whenever they had fun, Belle felt instantly guilty, even though she knew Russ world have wanted Belle and Hazel to be happy.

* * *

Marianna ripped open the parcel eagerly. She wasn't sure why she wanted the Pants again, last time had been a disaster. But, she felt that this time something would go right, she hoped anyway.

Dear Mari,

Well, I don't know if Belle told you about me and Russ. and then what happened to him. I still can't bear to even write it down. But I guess I have to, Russell died. We had his funeral a few weeks ago, and I was kind of upset that you couldn't make it. But that's in the past, I wish I could forget the past. I walked past some people from school today and they were whispering about me, wondering why I was so upset when I hadn't even been going out with him. I guess that hurts a lot, no-one really knew... not that it matters now. Anyway, here are the Pants, my second time with them didn't go well... but perhaps your second time can be like my first.

Love Hazel,

Mari sat heavily on the bed. She had known about Russ, but it hadn't occurred to her to go to the funeral because she hadn't known him that well. Now she knew that Hazel had needed her and she felt so bad.

Mari wore the Pants to the last rehearsal before the dress rehearsal. She didn't have a particularly special occasion to wear them, except the performance and obviously she would be in costume for that. All the rehearsals were going brilliantly and now there was only two days until the final performances. She was more nervous than she had been in her entire life. She found herself rushing to throw up at the end of every rehearsal.

* * *

Belle, Hazel, Erin and Nick had all managed to get a lift up to the performance with Marianna's Mom and Dad. Before they had left Hazel had got a phone call from Bridget. She had wanted to arrange a time to meet the new Sisters. At such short notice Hazel couldn't think of anything else to say except that Mari was showing a play, and would they like to go, so they were also meeting Bee, Carmen, Lena and Tibby up there too.

"Ok, we're staying there!" Mari's Mom said, pointing out the window at a hotel. "Do you guys need to get changed?"

"If it's not to much trouble." Belle said, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marianna was backstage, panicking. "What if it turns out stupid? What if I mess up?" She was brushing her long red hair out over her corseted dress that made her costume.

"You won't mess up!" Said Rhona, who was beginning to get into her Nurse costume.

"Thanks." Mari gave her a quick hug. "Oh god, not again." She bolted from the room and barely made it to the bathroom. Unfortunately, she didn't manage to miss her dress. "Oh no," She wailed, tears pouring from her eyes as Rhona stared at her.

"I... I'll get Mr Woods." Rhona ran back out of the bathroom and came back with Mr Woods.

"Oh dear." He said, looking at Marianna's ruined dress. "Do you have anything you could wear?"

"Not that would be suitable." She sniffled.

"Well... you'll just have to wear your normal clothes an make the audience not notice by your phenomenal acting skills." And with that he left, leaving Mari with a shocked look on her face.

Half an hour later, and everyone was in their seats. She peered from behind the curtain to look for her friends and family. In the third row from the front were her Mom and Dad looking happy. Hazel sat next to them, wearing a silky top and her black hair coiled in a bun. She looked utterly depressed though. Erin sat next to her, trying to talk to her, wearing a funky t-shirt. Belle was talking animatedly to a good looking guy sitting next to her who had bleached blonde hair, and the girl on the other side who had, what looked like from here, dark blue hair. Next to her were three other girls, well, they were actually around 20 (as was the girl with the blue hair). One had bright yellow hair, one looked Puerto Rican and the other was extremely beautiful, and looked Greek. She wondered faintly who they were, but then she heard her cue.

* * *

Belle was talking to Nick and Tibby about film making when the lights dimmed. Everyone quietened and waited for the play to begin. A guy, of around 18, walked on stage in what looked like 18th century dress. Then Mari walked on, wearing the Pants. Belle heard nearly everyone in their row, including herself, gasp. She looked stunning. Her beautiful red hair was gleaming and her green eyes glittered. She walked onto the stage as if she owned it. This was more like the old Mari, rather the shell Belle had last seen. And yet... something had still changed, something was definitely different.

* * *

Once the show was over, Mari knew it had gone brilliantly. She was in her dressing room, quickly packing up her make-up so she could go and see everyone, when Kieran came in beaming. He gave her a big hug, then bent down and kissed her, on the lips. She pushed him away, and he looked confused.

"Sorry Kieran, I don't... think of you that way." She had expected him to nod, but instead his expression grew angry. He began to step toward her, forcing her against the wall. "Kieran, stop it!"

"And yet you let him do that and worse to you!" He spat. Then he looked shocked. "Mari, I'm sorry I didn't mean that I just..." But she was already running from the room. She ran straight into the arms of her friends, the place she needed to be then.

"You were great Mari!"

"Well done!"

"Brilliant Marianna, simply brilliant!" Was all she could hear, and she was glad.

* * *

Two nights later they were back at Erin's. The place where, for them, the summer had started. But joining the new sisterhood were, for the last time, the old Sisters.

The eight of them sat around the Pants, passing stories of the old summers and hopes for the summers to come.

"Ok order please." Carmen said, and they all fell silent. "This summer was the first summer for us without the Pants, and the first summer for you with the Pants. Over the course of their history many things have happened with the Pants." She glanced knowingly around the circle. "And one of the most important things that we do with them, is to record what happened to you while you were wearing them. Now it is the turn of the Second Sisterhood!" She pulled out a black marker, and handed it to Erin.

Marianna knew she was last, and she tried to think what to write. _I got played by a good looking idiot? I had fun at Drama camp? I know how to act? _None of the things that came into her head would fit, either with what had happened, or with what everyone else was writing. Then it came to her.

_I found my family resemblance- Erin_

_Confusion in a storm- Belle_

_Love and grief- Hazel_

_I broke the rules with Hayden- Marianna_

Mari handed the pen back to Carmen, pretending not to notice the curious looks everyone, especially Belle, gave her.

"And now there is just one thing left to say, Pants equal love,"

"Love pals, Love yourself." Everyone else finished.

"I now declare the summer officially over... in terms of the Pants anyway!" Carmen laughed.

Mari smiled and started to chat to Bridget. The summer might be over, but their time with the Pants was only just beginning, and there was still unfinished business. Still some things she needed to put right, and things she needed to tell _her _pals. They were the best friends anyone could wish for, and she needed to explain some things. But that, along with some other stuff, could wait.

* * *

A/N So, the First Summer of the Second Sisterhood is over! What did you guys think? That is the most important thing after all! I hope you liked this ending chapter, and obviously the whole story! But don't despair, I already have a sequel planned so Mari, Erin, Belle and Hazel will be back soon! Please review! 


End file.
